Amor e Guerra
by rafael1977born
Summary: Seiya Ogawara aparenta ser um jovem normal, mas na verdade é um agente secreto. Quando é destacado para mais uma missão, terá que se defrontar com os fantasmas do seu passado, além de reviver sentimentos a muito enterrados.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 1 . Bella Napoli**

Nápoles é muito bonita em Maio. O vento do Mediterrâneo sopra de forma suave e as noites são estreladas e agradáveis. Uma excelente época do ano para viajar e se perder nesse pequeno pedaço do mundo.

Se perder ou se esconder.

Para Seiya, esse era o segundo caso. Fazia três semanas desde sua última missão, proteger a vida de uma nobre finlandesa chamada Hilda Brunhild. Apesar da ajuda de uma colega do serviço secreto russo, foi uma missão cansativa. Bem sucedida, mas muito cansativa.

Tudo que ele precisava agora era curtir suas férias e relaxar. Mas infelizmente isso não parecia ser o seu destino.

O restaurante **Vulcanos** era um típico restaurante italiano, com cheiro de massas, ervam finas e maresia. Cheio de turistas e gente bonita falando todas as línguas conhecidas. Uma pequena babel gastronômica.

Distraído entre um vinho e as notícias do seu jornal, ele quase não notou a aproximação da jovem na sua direção. Apenas seus sentidos apurados pelos anos de serviço, e o perfume de jasmim que exalava dela lhe chamaram a atenção. Não só a sua, mas também de todos os outros homens presentes (para indignação de suas acompanhantes) dada à beleza estonteante da mesma. Longos cabelos tingidos em um leve tom esverdeado, um corpo esbelto e um vestido azul bem justo, destacando a bela forma feminina de uma verdadeira amazona.

- Você é um homem difícil de achar Seiya. – fala a jovem se sentando a sua mesa. – Pelo menos tem bom gosto ao escolher seus "esconderijos".

- Se fosse fácil me encontrar, não seria um "esconderijo" Shaina. É bom vê-la novamente porque sua visão é um colírio para os olhos de qualquer homem. É péssimo vê-la, entretanto, porque isso significa que minhas férias acabaram. -responde com um sorriso no rosto.

-Hehehe. Por isso gosto de você. Não é burro como a maioria dos homens. Comandante Geminipoulos precisa de você urgentemente. E dessa vez, ele me disse que só podia ser você. Sem substitutos. Um avião nos espera nesse momento. Sinto muito por interromper seu retiro.

- Tudo bem Shaina, já me acostumei a não poder contar com a boa sorte para ter meu merecido descanso. Para falar a verdade, descansar não é bem o que passa pela minha mente agora. -comenta enquanto analisa a jovem de cima a abaixo, literalmente a devorando com o olhar.

-É mesmo? E o que seria essa tarefa tão árdua quer iria desgastá-lo?- responde de pronto, o encarando com o mesmo olhar insinuante.

- Você. - A resposta é imediata e incisiva, feita com os olhos fixos na direção dos dela.- Creio que ainda temos algum tempo antes desse avião decolar não é mesmo?

Ela o olha com um misto de curiosidade e excitação. Já conhecia Seiya há algum tempo, para perceber exatamente como ele era atirada e direto. Essa, e também outras das suas características...

-Temos pelo menos duas horas. Faça-as valer à pena. –responde enquanto se levanta indo em direção ao seu carro, levando consigo mais olhares cobiçosos. Sem perder tempo, Seiya deixa uma generosa quantia de dinheiro na mesa e se levanta indo atrás dela, levando consigo a garrafa de vinho que estava em sua mesa.

Pelo visto, ele irá dizer adeus a _Bella Napoli_, de uma maneira muito interessante...

**Fim do capitulo um**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 2. O passado sempre volta**

Seiya detestava aviões. Não era por medo de voar. Já havia feitos diversos vôos, todos em missões, saltos e até mesmo sobrevivido a algumas quedas. Seu problema era apenas com vôos comercias. Era naturalmente inquieto e detestava viagens demoradas. Era um pequeno jato particular, com uma equipe composta por um piloto e co-piloto, e sua acompanhante, Shaina. Tinham saído de Nápoles há apenas algumas horas, após dar "adeus" à cidade e a suas férias de forma retumbante. Os dois já tinham alguma história, e encontros casuais como esses eram comuns.

Shaina era operativa da Interpol na Grécia, onde ficava o escritório da Força Conjunta de Investigação Criminal, uma unidade especial formado por membros de vários departamentos de investigação e espionagem do mundo, reunidos com o intuito de combater o crime em escala global. Seus agentes tinham outra denominação para essa unidade.

_**O Santuário.**_

Seiya lia os relatórios que lhe foram passados. Nele constavam dados minuciosos da sua próxima missão. Trabalho infiltrado, fazendo a segurança de um rico empresário japonês. Fitava com um semblante sério as fotos e papéis a sua frente. Não com preocupação. A palavra incredulidade parecia a mais correta para definir seu sentimento.

-Você esta olhando tanto para esses papéis que parece que não esta entendendo o que está escrito neles. Parece até que estão escritos em grego. ops...precisa de uma tradução? – fala Shaina, já vestida em seu uniforme de trabalho, um conjuntinho de saia e blazer pretos, com uma blusa levemente decotada e salto. Mesmo vestida de maneira formal, a jovem conseguia exalar sensualidade.

- Vamos Seiya, conheço esse olhar. Qual o problema?

-Tem certeza que Saga quer mesmo que eu faça esse serviço Shaina? Eu não sei se sou o homem certo. Isso tudo, para mim, se torna de certo modo pessoal...

-Sim, eu sei. O comandante me disse que você iria reagir mais ou menos assim. E me assegurou que por conta do seu passado, você seria o homem certo para o trabalho.

-Seiya olha para sua acompanhante e depois com as mãos no queixo, se debruça sobre os documentos na mesa. Era bem mais do que o seu passado ali. Eram memórias e recordação que ele julgava enterradas no fundo da sua mente. Da sua alma. Como se tivessem ocorrido em outra vida.

-Olha, sei que isso é entre você e o comandante, mas ele é o melhor oficial que existe, e confio plenamente no julgamento dele. Se ele lhe destacou para isso, é por que existe uma boa razão. E seria muito bom, ser interado do assunto, pelo menos um pouquinho, não acha? –falou a jovem com um sorriso que era misto de súplica e encantamento. Ela sabia exatamente como fazer um homem se abrir para ela, afinal, parte desse encanto era o que a fazia uma excelente investigadora.

- Bom você sabe quem é esse homem certo?- Respondeu, mostrando a foto- Ele se chama Mitsumasa Kido, um dos maiores empresários e filantropos japoneses. Ele é dono da Corporação Graad, além de ter sido adido cultural do Governo Japonês na Grécia. Ele tem uma fundação que promove várias iniciativas assistencialistas. Uma delas era um orfanato chamado Starborn. Eu fui criado lá.

-Sério? Eu não sabia disso. Pra falar a verdade eu ainda sei bem pouco sobre você Seiya. - responde Shaina, surpresa pela declaração. Realmente sabia muito pouco, quase nada sobre ele, apenas sua ficha militar. Fuzileiro da Marinha Japonesa, recrutado para o corpo de paz da ONU, e em seguida convidado para fazer parte do Santuário. Uma ficha impressionante, para um jovem de apenas 25 anos de idade. Viram-se pela primeira vez ha pouco mais de dois anos, em uma operação na França. Desde então sua relação é um misto de flerte e amizade. No fundo, ambos usam um ao outro para saciar seus desejos, e mantém seu relacionamento profissional acima de qualquer sentimento. São bons amigos, mas acima de tudo, ótimos operativos.

-Então isso explica a insistência do comandante em lhe escolher. Seu histórico com o "alvo" pode facilitar ainda mais a missão.

- A questão é essa: por ter um histórico com o alvo, Saga seria o primeiro a me vetar. Porque ele me escolheu?

-Pergunte a ele quando chegarmos a Sidney. É nosso ponto de encontro antes de chegarmos a Tókio. Enquanto isso aproveite para dormir. Afinal, isso é algo que você não fez. –Shaina se levante e lhe da um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, enquanto se dirige a seu acento. - Boa noite Seiya.

- Boa Noite. - Devolve carinhosamente. Agora se sentia muito pensativo para dormir. Não sabia o que esperar desse encontro com seu passado. Na sua mente, certas coisas deviam ser mantidas enterradas. Essa é uma delas.

**Fim do capitulo dois**


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 3. Pégasus**

O avião chega ao solo no Aeroporto Internacional de Sidney suavemente, e em seguida os dois jovens são levados a uma limusine, fortemente protegidos por seguranças armados.

Dentro dela, são recepcionados por seu comandante, **Saga Geminipoulos**. Saga era o diretor geral do _Santuário_, e coordenava uma equipe de agentes de várias partes do mundo. Muito respeitado pela sua equipe, é um homem de meia idade, mas muito belo e elegante. Seus cabelos brancos e sua expressão serena seriam as únicas coisas que lhe entregam seus 44 anos já vividos na vida de espionagem e militarismo. Saga foi um soldado que viu muitos companheiros morrerem no campo de batalha, e preza muito a vida de seus subordinados, além de confiar em suas capacidades. E Seiya é um de seus melhores soldados.

-Seiya, Shaina, é bom vê-los. Espero que tenham feito boa viagem. Mais uma vez perdoe por atrapalhar suas férias, mas infelizmente eu necessito de suas habilidades... e pelo amor de Deus meu jovem, que aparência deplorável! E não falo dessas olheiras, pois acho que elas são frutos de outra coisa, não desleixo.

Realmente, Saga estava correto. Seiya estava com cabelos e barbas grandes, típicas de alguém que não esta se importando nem um pouco com sua aparência.

É bom vê-lo de novo Comandante. E desculpe a minha cara de mendigo. Estava tentando ver se conseguia me tornar um "náufrago", mas pelo visto vocês me resgataram não é mesmo?

-Shaina e Saga dão uma leve risada. Ambos adoravam o humor de Seiya, mas agora não era hora para amenidades. Rapidamente Saga muda sua expressão.

-Bom, mais uma vez desculpe. Mas eu realmente preciso de você nesse caso.

-E eu ainda não entendi o porquê.

-Vou lhe explicar: a mais ou menos dois meses, o Senhor Kido sofreu um atentado. Obviamente, o assassino fracassou, e o incidente foi abafado da mídia. Para todos os efeitos Mitsumasa Kido foi vitima de uma tentativa de assalto. Infelizmente dois seguranças morreram durante o ato, e o assassino escapou. Um homem como Kido tem uma excelente equipe de proteção privada. Mas depois de uma severa investigação, a polícia de Tókio descobriu isso. –Se interrompe, entregando para Seiya uma carta dentro de um saco de coleta de evidências. Parecia estar ensangüentada e nela estava apenas desenhado um símbolo.

-O que é isso? -Pergunta Shaina.

- É uma _carta da morte_, certo? – responde Seiya

-Sim. - Confirma Saga- Foi encontrada nos corpos dos seguranças. Com isso, os investigadores concluíram que eles não foram mortos de forma aleatória. Eles eram os alvos.

-Esperem um pouco. Não entendi. Se os seguranças eram os alvos, porque o senhor acha que Mitsumasa Kido está em perigo? E o que é uma carta da morte? – pergunta à jovem.

-Shaina... - responde Seiya- Uma carta da morte é uma espécie de cartão de apresentação, que assassinos profissionais deixam na cena de seus crimes. É como uma assinatura, para todos saberem que foi um assassino específico quem cometeu aquela morte. Serve para gerar um nome no submundo do crime, e também avisar ao contratador que ele foi bem sucedido.

-Exatamente. E essa carta tem a assinatura de um em específico. O símbolo zodiacal do signo de câncer. A assinatura do**Máscara da Morte**.

Os dois agentes se entreolham. **Máscara da Morte** é conhecido por ser um dos assassinos mais cruéis que existe.

-Porque alguém como Máscara da Morte está atrás de Mitsumasa Kido?- Shaina é a primeira a fazer a pergunta crucial.

-Não sabemos. E essa é sua missão Seiya. Descobrir a verdade por trás desses crimes, e proteger a família Kido. A segunda parte vai ser bem mais fácil, uma vez que você já o fez antes. Para ser honesto, quando contatamos o senhor Kido, ele só aceitou nossa proteção quando insisti que você em específico seria seu guardião. E você sabe bem o motivo não é mesmo Seiya?

-**Operação Pégasus**. -rebate o jovem, fazendo um olhar que Shaina conhecia. O olhar de quem esta vendo o passado ressurgir na sua frente.

-Exato. Bom meus amigos, lhes deixo aqui. Shaina, assim que terminar de entregar a Seiya os seus documentos e contatos, retorne imediatamente para Atenas. Preciso de você o mais rápido possível lá para resolver outro problema. - O carro faz uma parada em um hotel, a porta se abre, mostrando que chegou o ponto final para os dois agentes.

-Seiya, boa sorte. E lembre-se: o passado só se torna um fardo se você não souber como carregá-lo. Preciso de você no seu melhor agora. E minha intuição me diz que isso tudo ainda vai lhe ser muito produtivo meu jovem. Considere isso como uma volta ao lar. Adeus e espero notícias em breve.

-Senhor, intuição é uma característica exclusivamente feminina. É nosso sexto sentido, então não cai bem um homem falar que está seguindo a sua intuição.

Shaina adorava implicar com Saga, mesmo sendo ele seu comandante.

-Tudo bem, então vamos dizer que é uma espécie de "sétimo sentido"... – responde com uma piscadela enquanto sobe os vidros da janela.

Após o carro partir, Shaina olha para Seiya, e nota que o olhar distante não se foi.

-O que é Operação Pégasus?

- Vamos comer. No jantar eu lhe conto.

Após adentrarem no hall do hotel, se dirigem imediatamente para um restaurante, onde por onde passam. O contraste da beleza de Shaina com a aparência desleixada de Seyia é difícil de não se notar. Após sentarem e fazerem seus pedidos, ele começa a se explicar.

- Bom, vamos começar. Três anos atrás, eu fazia parte de uma unidade tática que operava no Mediterrâneo, chamada de Meteoro. Como o nome diz, fazíamos incursões rápidas em situações que envolviam sequestros ou sítio em áreas ameaçadas. Na ocasião, um iate havia sido sequestrado na costa Siciliana por piratas. No momento em que eles abordaram o navio, cortaram as comunicações com a costa, mas as autoridades foram avisadas por mensagens dos tripulantes através de aparelhos celulares. Nossa equipe foi destacada logo após as negociações se mostrarem infrutíferas. Conseguimos abordar a embarcação e deter os terroristas, mas vários reféns já estavam mortos. Esse incidente aconteceu no _Atlantis II,_ o iate particular de **Alexander Solo.**

-Alexander Solo, o magnata das empresas marítimas? Mas ele não havia morrido em um acidente de avião?

-Isso é o que foi noticiado. Na verdade o senhor Solo e sua esposa foram duas das vítimas fatais. Outros membros importantes da aristocracia européia também foram mortos naquela noite. Conseguimos salvar alguns dos integrantes da tripulação e os passageiros restantes, mas infelizmente não todos. Também perdi muitos amigos naquela noite.

Seiya faz uma pausa e respira profundamente. Agora Shaina entende a razão do olhar distante. Infelizmente perder amigos é uma constante na vida daqueles que se dedicam a lutar pela paz do mundo.

-Retomando, um dos sobreviventes era Mitsumasa Kido. Ele e Alexander eram amigos e sócios. Por isso que talvez Saga tenha dito que ele me quer como seu segurança. Pelo fato de já ter salvado a vida dele antes.

- Mas isso não explica o que você havia me dito antes no avião. Quais seriam essas questões "pessoais" que você tinha comentado se ao que parece Mitsumasa só lhe encontrou nessa situação. Ou não?

- Seiya dá mais uma respirada profunda. Bebe um gole da sua água e continua na sua fala. – Se lembra que lhe falei que fui criado num orfanato?

Shaina faz o mesmo que ele, e acena positivamente enquanto bebe seu copo.

- Bem, esse orfanato era uma das iniciativas da Fundação Graad, e era gerenciado diretamente pela esposa de Mistumasa, Yuki Kido. Ela estava sempre lá, assim como ele, e sua filha, Saori. Então, eu de certa forma, conhecia a família Kido pessoalmente.

-Há! Eu sabia que tinha uma mulher nessa história!- Exclama Shaina, com graça, mas também certo ciúme. Ela sabia que Seiya era um mulherengo nato, e que eles não tinham uma relação real, mas às vezes sentia um pouco de ciúme dele. Apesar de agora parecer um trapo, ele sempre fora um homem muito belo, e extremamente carismático.

-Não do jeito que você pensa. A questão é que eu sempre odiei a "pirralha" Kido. Nunca consegui me dar com bem com ela, porque era uma garotinha fútil e arrogante que queria ser o centro de todas as atenções. E você me conhece, não sou de abaixar a cabeça a toa. Por isso sua mãe, Yuki Kido, sempre me viu como um garoto problema. Por causa de nossas brigas, acabei sendo retirado dos projetos sociais da Fundação, que me garantiriam a chance de estudar e trabalhar para eles. Quando completei 18 anos, acabei sendo "expulso" do orfanato, e minha única saída foi entrar no serviço militar.

-Mas você nunca teve ninguém? Nenhum parente, mesmo distante?

-Não. Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito pequeno. Fui criado pela minha irmã mais velha, Seika. Mas ela morreu quando eu tinha 12 anos, em um assalto. Foi assim que eu parei no Starborn.

-Shaina realmente se comoveu, mesmo sem demonstrar. Não sabia que a vida de Seiya tinha sido tão sofrida. Quem o vê, alegre e irônico, não imagina que ele carrega tanta dor dentro de si...

-Sinto muito Seiya.

-Tudo bem, isso é passado. Ou melhor, era, pois agora terei que me colocar no mundo dos Kido de novo. Mas o que você tem para mim?- diz o jovem, desconversando para mudar o clima da mesa.

-Bem, o de sempre. Um novo passaporte, dinheiro, passagens para Tókio, e uma nova ficha. Você agora é um segurança particular. Passou os últimos anos trabalhando em estaleiros da Fundação Graad, no Japão e aqui na Austrália, e conseguiu ser aceito como segurança particular dos Kido. Você ficara sobre a supervisão do chefe da segurança da família, Jabu Hashimono.

-Ah droga!- exclama Seiya! Logo ele?

- Você o conhece?

-Sim! É um puxa saco de primeira linha. Ficava sempre fazendo as vontades da Saori para chamar a atenção da Senhora Kido. E também tinha uma quedinha por ela. Pelo visto tanta bajulação lhe rendeu frutos.

-Bom, agora ele será seu "chefe". Algum problema com isso?

- Com isso não, com ele sim. Afinal, é um idiota!

- Pode até ser, mas aqui diz que ele é bem competente. Seus outros contatos serão Ikki Amamya. Ele é investigador do Departamento de Polícia de Tókio, e esta interagindo conosco. É o único que saberá da sua real identidade, além de Mitsumasa. Além dele, você também será contatado por um dos nossos especialistas técnicos. Quando chegar o momento certo, você recebera uma mensagem de celular marcando o ponto de encontro. Aqui nessa pasta também tem o endereço de um apartamento locado em seu nome, e uma moto. Tente não destruir nada dessa vez.

Enquanto entrega os documentos e se levanta, Shaina se aproxima de Seiya, lhe dando um longo e demorado beijo. – Até breve Seiya. Boa sorte e se cuide.

-Espere, já vai? Pensei que iríamos pelo menos comer algo.

-Você quer comer algo, ou alguém?- responde a bela jovem, atrevidamente. –Me desculpe querido. Você ouviu o comandante, tenho trabalho também. E além do mais, você tem um encontro com o seu passado. Melhor dormir e guardar energias para isso.

Shaina se levanta e se vai, deixando Seiya avaliando os dados recebidos. Após olhar para trás e acenar para sua amiga quando ela entrava em um taxi, percebeu que também deveria fazer o mesmo. Não existe tempo a perder, e esta na hora de seguir em frente. Mesmo quês seja olhando para trás.

**Fim do capitulo três**


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 4. Batendo na porta (ou seria na cara)...**

-Bem vindo a Tókio senhor. Qual é o motivo da sua viagem? Pessoal ou negócios?

Perguntou afavelmente a jovem atendente da alfândega.

-Ambos. -responde Seiya. - Estou voltando para casa.

-Então seja bem vindo e bom proveito. documentos por favor...- Após checar minuciosamente os documentos, sei foi liberado. Como de praxe, seu passaporte tinha visto militar, o que facilitou bastante seu ingresso no Japão.

Seiya se afasta do balcão e conforme sai do aeroporto, se vê invadido por memórias e sensações. Fazia muito tempo desde que sai do Japão, durante seu período de treinamento. Desde então, se manteve na Europa, servindo nas bases da OTAN nos Bálcãs. Voltar para casa era algo que estava fora de cogitação, ainda mais em missão oficial. Após pegar um táxi para o endereço que Shaina havia lhe dado, conheceu seu novo lar. Um modesto apartamento de solteiro na marina. Um lugar modesto, típico de um homem solteiro que trabalha muito e não tem vínculos. Ao entrar no apartamento e abrir as janelas, viu uma bela vista para Baia de Tókio. Sorriu e soube na hora que foi ela quem escolheu o lugar. Ela sabia que ele era apaixonado pelo mar.

Arrumou seus pertences, e se preparou para ir até o orfanato. Lá que era o escritório oficial da ONG mantida pela fundação Graad, a Palaestra. Seria o lugar onde deveria começar a sua "atuação". Já havia trabalhado infiltrado antes, mas desta vez era diferente. Iria revê rostos conhecidos, alguns queridos. Teria que mentir para amigos, e isso era algo que não lhe agradava.

No momento em que virou a chave, o telefone tocou. Estranhou, por que não fazia nem meia hora que tinha entrado no apartamento.

-Ham... sim?

-Bom dia. Eu gostaria de saber se hoje é Sexta-feira ou Domingo.

-Bom dia. Hojé é Domingo. Domingo Sangrento.

-Exatamente como na música do U2.

-Mas eu prefiro a versão acústica.

A conversa princípio sem sentido, era na verdade um código. Espiões faziam uso contínuo de conversas cifradas para que contatos que n~so se conhecem pudessem se identificar.

-Bom Dia Capitão Ogawara. espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem, falou a voz do outro lado da linha, agora de forma mais natural e cordial, uma vez que sabia que estava falando com a pessoa correta.

Bom Dia. tenho que reconhecer que seu _timing,_ é perfeito. Não tem menos de uma hora que cheguei em casa.

-Sem pressa. Acomode-se. Vemos-nos amanha, às 14 horas no topo da Torre de Tókio.

-Certo. E como vou lhe reconhecer?

-Às 14 horas seu celular tocará. Eu lhe darei outras instruções, e assim nos encontraremos.

-Como quiser. Até amanha então.

-Até. bem vindo de volta ao Japão.

Após desligar o telefone, se lembrou de como os agentes especialistas eram enigmáticos. –Esses nerds me dão medo às vezes. - falou em voz alta.

...

Após uma viagem de metrô, ele chega ao Orfanato Starborn. Lembra-se de como eram as coisas antes, e um surto de nostalgia lhe varre. Vê pessoas e lugares, e as reconhece rapidamente, mas sempre se contendo, para não ser reconhecido de imediato. Aproxima-se da recepção, onde encontra uma jovem de longos cabelos negros, de aparência chinesa.

-Bom dia senhorita.

-Bom dia Senhor. Bem vindo a _**Palaestra**_**.** Somos uma iniciativa da Fundação Graad. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

A jovem é simpática, daquelas que tem o "sorriso no olhar". E muito bonita também. No seu crachá está escrito seu nome: **Shun rei.**

-Olá Senhorita Shun rei. Eu estou procurando o departamento de segurança. Eu era da divisão portuária, e me encaminharam para essa unidade.

-Ah sim, lógico. Por favor, siga pelo corredor a sua direita, é logo depois do pátio. No prédio da segurança. É fácil de achar. Só um momento enquanto lhe preparo um crachá de visitante, senhor...

-Ogawara. Seiya Ogawara.

_Aqui está seu crachá. Boa sorte.

-Obrigado

Seiya passa pelo caminho indicado pela moça, e percebe como tudo mudara. O lugar parece uma verdadeira faculdade, com vários prédios e praças. Somente o velho sino da igreja do orfanato lhe era familiar. Após andar um pouco, se aproxima do setor administrativo, onde ficava o prédio da segurança. Acaba passando por um campo de futebol, e vê algumas crianças brincando. Nesse momento ele para, se lembrando do passado, na época em que jogava com seus amigos enquanto sua irmã lhe observava. Esboça um sorriso de saudosismo, que é desfeito no momento que seus instintos despertam. Ouve o sibilar de algo muito veloz rasgando o ar, e instantaneamente se vira, segurando o bólido em pleno movimento com uma única mão. Era uma bola, chutada por uma das crianças que brincava. Na hora, elas e algumas outras funcionárias olham admiradas pela reação do jovem.

-Uau Tio! Quer agarrar para gente?

-Depois talvez. Que chute forte você tem. Qual seu nome?

-Makoto! Responde de forma alegre!

-Ok Makoto! Depois eu volto e jogo com vocês!- responde com um largo sorriso, fazendo com que o menino responda do mesmo modo.

-Ei você! Quem é você e o que esta fazendo aqui? Não vê que é uma área particular, não é lugar para vagabundos!- grita uma voz, estridente e ao mesmo tempo autoritária. –Aqui não é lugar para mendigos. Se afaste da criança e vá embora antes que se arrependa de ter entrado aqui!

- Seiya observa bem o jovem, e na hora reconhece seu novo "chefe".

-Que sorte! Era exatamente você quem seu estava procurando!

-Não lembro de ter amigos vagabundos...

-Então vou refrescar sua memória: _Jabu, você é um idiota!_- fala Seiya, fazendo uma careta e voz de criança!

-Ora seu... espera: Seiya não é? Hahaahaah! Não acredito que se tornou um mendigo! Típico de você! Sabia que ia se tornar um nada na vida! – diz Jabu, de maneira bem debochada, fazendo questão de falar alto no intuito de humilhar Seiya.

-Sendo você, tudo muda de figura agora. Quer que eu lhe pague um almoço?

-Não obrigado, vim aqui para outra coisa. Para me apresentar.

-Se apresentar?

-Sim, a você.

Nesse momento Jabu para de rir. Seiya lhe mostra seus documentos, e ele fica admirado pelas recomendações terem a assinatura do próprio Mistsumasa.

-Não acredito. Esses papéis devem estar errados! Impossível que alguém como você faça parte da equipe dourada!

-Não é o que diz esses papéis. - rebate Seiya.

-Esses documentos devem ser falsos. Alguém como você jamais seria aceito pelo Senhor Kido em sua equipe de segurança pessoal. Além de um perdedor, você também é um falsário!- Grita enquanto segura Seiya pelo braço, no intuito de arrastá-lo para fora do lugar. Para sua surpresa, Seiya, não move um centímetro, como se estivesse enraizado no chão. Tudo que ele faz é olhar para Jabu, e depois para a mão que lhe segurava firmemente.

-Agradeceria que você largasse do meu braço, enquanto você ainda **TEM** um braço.

-Ei! Larga o moço! Ele não fez nada de errado, e ainda é o meu goleiro!-argumenta Makoto, segurando na jaqueta de Jabu. Nesse momento, ele se preparar para empurrar o garoto, mas antes que continue, Seiya o agarra e o arremessa no chão como se fosse feito de papel. Atônitos, todos olham o chefe da segurança pessoal da família Kido sendo atirado no chão facilmente.

-Ora, seu maldito. Vou colocá-lo em seu lugar!

Jabu se posiciona e ataca Seiya ferozmente. Seus golpes são velozes, mas o agente é mais rápido. Enquanto desvia dos golpes, Seiya mentaliza:

"_Ele é bom, rápido, e tem força. Mas este muito mais ocupado em tentar se mostrar do que me atingir._**_Pelo visto ele luta karate. Mas SÓ karate_**_._.."

Em segundos, Jabu está novamente no solo, quando Seiya usa um golpe de Krav-maga para usar a própria força contra o segurança. Desconcertado e humilhado, Jabu percebe a platéia de pessoas que observam a "luta", e se enfurece ainda mais. Ele tenta mais um golpe contra Seiya, quando uma voz feminina interrompe seu ataque.

-MAS QUE CONFUSÃO É ESSA AQUI JABU?

-Nesse instante, uma bela figura se destaca no meio dos funcionários e das crianças. Uma mulher lindíssima, em um terno e saltos rosados. Longos cabelos lilases, olhos de igual violeta, e lábios bem desenhados. Uma visão esplendorosa, que faz Seiya paralisar. Ele já esteve em guerras, matou e viu pessoas morrerem. Já esteve em navios enquanto eles naufragavam e aviões em queda livre. Já enfrentou os mais vis e cruéis criminosos que existem, mas nada no mundo lhe fez ficar tão boquiaberto quanto aquela visão. A visão de uma verdadeira deusa!

-Mil perdões Senhorita Saori. A culpa é toda desse vagabundo!- diz Jabu, se reclinando de forma submissa.

-Humpf. E quem é você, para vir aqui atrapalhar a paz dessa instituição?

-Bom dia Senhorita Kido. Meu nome é Seiya Ogawara. Éramos conhecidos no passado. Eu estou aqui para me apresentar ao seu pai.

-Ao meu pai? Por quê? E sinceramente, não me lembro de você.

Por um momento Seiya se sente mal pela frase de Saori. Mas depois percebe que isso é uma boa coisa. Afinal, seu intuito é ficar o mais incógnito possível. Se as pessoas não se lembram dele, talvez elas não façam perguntas sobre seu passado

-Eu sou o novo membro da divisão "dourada".

-Veremos. Ter um documento, mesmo com a assinatura de meu pai, não lhe garante um lugar na fundação Graad. Me acompanhe para eu checar melhor essas referências.

-Mas Senhorita Kido, como a senhorita vai permitir esse vagabundo de lhe acompa...

-Chega Jabu!- grita Saori a seu funcionário. – Os documentos dele parecem ser autênticos. E no momento, o único que parece um vagabundo aqui é você. Que papelão heim? Além de armar uma confusão dessas na frente de todos, ainda se mostrou um perfeito incompetente! Como posso confiar minha segurança a você depois disso? E você, venha comigo!

Saori segue em frente, e enquanto vai atrás dela, Seiya da uma leve olhada para Jabu. – Uma dica: na próxima vez que for golpear alguém, proteja mais seu lado esquerdo, ele fica muito exposto, e isso é bem perigoso sabe?

O segurança apenas observa irritado, enquanto sussurra entre dentes trincados.

-_Maldito Seiya. Vai me pagar por isso. Eu lhe prometo!_

**Fim do capitulo quatro**


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 5. Cavaleiro Protetor**

Saori leva Seiya até seu escritório, passando por uma platéia de pessoas que o olhavam curiosas para saber quem era o homem que deu uma surra no chefe da segurança e ainda foi atendido pela própria dona da empresa. Ao chegar no salão central da coordenação, notou dois seguranças ao lado da jovem. Um deles era alto e forte, com porte atlético. Parecia ser latino, com longos cabelos até a altura da nuca. O outro tinha traços europeus, com cabelos curtos e olhos estreitos, e muito atentos. Por suas posturas, Seiya notou que eram respectivamente, um lutador de artes marciais e um perito em armas brancas. Os dois se aproximaram do agente, se interpondo em seu caminho. Saori faz um gesto e manda que eles se afastem.

-_Aldebaram, Shura. Deixem no passar. Só vamos conversar._

-Como quiser senhorita Kido. Mas temos que revista-lo. É o protocolo de segurança.

-Seiya se mostra cooperativo, e deixa os dois seguranças revista-lo. Depois de satisfeitos, eles o acompanham até um grande escritório, onde se encontram muitos livros, e retratos de família. Era aconchegante, com uma grande janela que levava a uma varanda florida e com uma linda vista para a baia de Tókio. Seiya fixa seu olhar em algumas fotos do orfanato, espalhadas em uma estante que parecia destinada apenas para retratos do mesmo tipo. No meio de tantas fotos, encontra uma, tirada com ele e sua irmã, com a família Kido e outras crianças, na época em que tinha seus 10 anos de idade. Quem via essa foto, imaginava que eram tempos felizes. É claro que na mente do agente, isso é algo incorreto.

-O que foi?- indaga Saori de forma autoritária. Era muito organizada, quase que de maneira patológica. Detestava quando alguém tirava os objetos do seu devido lugar.

-Essa foto. Nela estamos eu e minha irmã mais velha, Seika. Como disse antes Senhorita Kido, nos conhecemos no passado.

-Saori se aproxima e vê o retrato. Olha como se nada significasse aquela foto. Seus pais a obrigaram a tirar várias fotos como aquela. Sempre contra sua vontade, mas para mostrar uma boa imagem da família. Retirou o quadro das mãos de Seiya e o colocou no lugar.

- O que aconteceu com sua irmã mesmo?- indaga de forma formal.

-Ela faleceu infelizmente. Em um assalto. Estava saindo das aulas do ensino médio que a Fundação dava em Shibuya, quando foi atacada. Seika era uma guerreira e lutou contra os criminosos. Infelizmente foi esfaqueada, e não resisitiu...

-Sinto muito Seyia, meus pêsames.

Percebeu que o pesar dela era sincero, e acenou com a cabeça, agradecido. Em contra partida, Saori acenou para a cadeira na frente da sua mesa, pedindo que ele se sentasse.

-Pois bem, documentos são apenas papéis. De certa forma, Jabu não estava errado. Podem ser facilmente forjados. Conte-me sobre você. Onde trabalhou.

-Seiya explica detalhadamente sua história, suas últimas funções, citando nomes e eventos que confirmam sua historia. Teve tempo para decorar seu "script" durante o vôo de Sidney para Tókio, e com isso compor toda uma historia para si. Era algo que não lhe era estranho, pois como agente infiltrado, já teve que inventar historias passadas várias vezes. Enquanto falava, Saori digitava nomes no seu terminal, confirmando os dados. Tudo parecia bater, e ela terminou a entrevista de forma tranqüila.

-Pois bem senhor Ogawara. Suas informações parecem estar de acordo. Agora mais uma simples pergunta: Como será o segurança da Fundação Graad, deve saber que a equipe é divida em três categorias. **Bronze**, para recém contratados, **Prata**, para eventos e lugares importantes da _Palaestra_, e **Dourada**, responsável pela integridade da minha família. Como você vai integrar diretamente a equipe Dourada, eu preciso fazer uma pergunta: o que você faria de forma definitiva para me proteger, e a meus pais, em uma situação de perigo?

**_-Eu morreria por você!_**

A resposta foi tão instintiva e inesperada, que ambos foram pegos de surpresa. Seiya não sabia de onde aquilo havia saído. Sua boca foi bem mais rápido que seu cérebro, algo que não devia acontecer jamais, dado o seu treinamento. Fora submetido a todo e qualquer tipo de condicionamento de controle da mente, até mesmo sobre tortura. _De onde saiu isso? Controle-se Seiya!-_esbraveja consigo mesmo.

Já Saori, se sentiu surpresa e envaidecida pela espontaneidade da resposta. Ninguém nunca havia lhe dito aquilo antes. E mesmo vindo desse homem rústico e desconhecido, desse_peão de obras_, era algo que toda mulher gostaria de ouvir...

-Essa é uma excelente resposta, não é minha filha?

-Pai! Gritou com um misto de alegria e respeito.

O senhor Mitsumasa Kido era um homem já idoso, com mais de 50 anos. Era um típico empresário japonês, com uma aparência austera e uma barba espessa. Seiya se lembra dele de antes, e percebe que ele se locomove de forma difícil, com o auxílio de uma bengala. Saori se mostra extremamente carinhosa, e preocupada com seu pai, lhe levando até uma poltrona.

-O senhor não devia estar aqui. Se lembra do o Doutor**Kamus** falou do seu joelho. Nada de esforços! O senhor não devia nem estar andando.

-A minha princesa, eu precisava dar uma volta. Sua mãe e aquelas reuniões de socialites. Estava quase me enlouquecendo. E pelo que ouvi, tivemos muita agitação aqui hoje, graças a esse jovem.

-Saori olha para Seiya com uma expressão de desagrado, ao se lembrar da situação que envolvera ele e Jabu mais cedo. Seu rosto muda de tal forma que parece que seria capaz de fulmina-lo com o olhar apenas. Incrível como ela pode ser uma deusa e um monstro ao mesmo tempo, pensa ele.

-Pai, esse é..

-Seiya Ogawara... sim, lembro dele...Você foi muito bem recomendado à mim meu jovem. Infelizmente um infeliz incidente ocorreu em meu lar, o que me fez precisar de pessoas ainda mais capacitadas. Creio que você vá compor o meu quadro efetivo de forma satisfatória. Saori minha filha, posso entrevista-lo agora, a sós? Quero fazer algumas perguntas a esse jovem. Perguntas de homem...

-Tem certeza papai?- pergunta a jovem receosa de deixar seu pai com Seiya. Ele tinha que adimitir, que o amor e zelo que ela tinha pelos pais era gritante.

-Claro minha princesinha. Vá até sua mãe. Eu estou em boas mãos.

Saori olha de forma surpresa para o pai, por vê-lo tão à vontade na presença de um perfeito estranho. Por um instante olha para Seiya, como se estivesse lhe intimando a proteger o pai, depois lhe beija o rosto e sai.

Após sua saída, o homem pede a Seiya que tranque a porta.

-Venha aqui meu jovem, me deixe eu vê-lo. Faz muito tempo não?

-Exatamente 3 anos, 8 meses e 2 semanas senhor.- Responde de maneira firme. A postura militar é algo que ele sempre aprendeu a manter em conversar sérias. Tanto que se espanta quando Mitsumasa o abraça calorosamente. Enquanto o envolve em seus braços, o senhor é levado as lágrimas.

-Oh deuses, finalmente posso agradecer aquele a quem devo tudo. Obrigado meu filho. Nunca poderei expressar o quanto lhe sou grato. Nunca poderei retribuir por ter me dado a segunda chance de ver minha família!

Seiya se ente comovido também. Já havia salvado várias pessoas, mas nunca tinha recebido um agradecimento tão emocionado. Por um instante, ele sente como seria um abraço paterno.

Depois de instantes, ambos se recompõem.

-Por favor, sente-se. Como você esta? Ainda na Marinha?

-Sim senhor. Serviço Secreto da ONU.

-Mesmo? Que bom, que bom.. .já dever ser de grande patente então..

-Capitão. -responde sem esconder o orgulho.

-Ah, que maravilha. Uma posição bem merecida sem dúvida.

-Senhor, é um imenso prazer revê-lo, mas no momento temos que falar sobre a sua segurança. Para protegê-lo tenho que saber exatamente como tudo ocorreu. Comandante Saga me explicou sobre a invasão, temos um suspeito, mas preciso fazer uma investigação pessoal para determinar novos fatos. Isso envolve ter acesso a toda a sua intimidade. Terei que fazer perguntas. Algumas intrusivas. Posso?

-Sim meu caro. Claro.

Pelas próximas duas horas Seiya e Mitsumasa conversaram sobre tudo. Família, rotinas, e situações que poderiam ser potencialmente perigosas. Seiya traça mentalmente um mapa da Família Kido. Agora ele sabe o que fazer.

-Meu jovem, eu espero que tenha lhe sido útil.

-Sim senhor, e muito. Agora devo me retirar, Não devemos chamar atenção. Faz parte do meu "disfarce" o senhor me tratar como um funcionário qualquer.

-Não meu filho. Você agora é um **"cavaleiro de ouro"**. Você não é mais um funcionário qualquer.

-Perdão? -Fala Seiya, sem entender.

-Hahaha. É uma brincadeira dos funcionários. Como bem pode notar, minha filha tem uma... personalidade forte. Por isso, as pessoas a acham muito mimada... e isso infelizmente é uma verdade. _Mea Culpa_. Espero que com o tempo Saori desenvolva um pouco de humildade, afinal ela é jovem, só tem 22 anos. Mas por conta de seu comportamento, ela é chamada de "princesa", de forma pejorativa, e os seguranças da família são seus "cavaleiros de ouro".

-Entendi. –comentou Seiya, escondendo o sorriso pela brincadeira...

-Vamos, vamos. – respondeu animadamente o senhor.

...

Saori estava curiosa. Realmente não se lembrava desse Seiya, e sua aparência lhe parecia realmente desleixada e nada interessante. Mas o que realmente lhe causava estranheza, era a tratativa de seu pai. Mesmo sendo um homem cordial, ele não era assim tão afetivo, ainda mais com estranhos. E uma entrevista que dura duas horas? Qual é o segredo desse Seiya? Acabou então fazendo algo inusitado: se encostou na porta, na tentativa de ouvir o que acontecia lá dentro, sem ter sucesso. Mas como era teimosa, não desistiu. Somente quando sua mãe lhe chamou a atenção, ela parou.

_Saori kido, o que esta fazendo nessa porta minha filha?

-Oi Mãe, Papai esta aqui dentro com um funcionário novo. Há quase duas horas! Queria tentar ouvir o que eles falavam.

-Saori! Isso não são modos de uma dama. Espere e depois pergunte a seu pai...

A porta se abre, e dela sai Mitsumasa com Seiya. Saori e Yuki de pronto notaram uma diferença no senhor. Estava feliz, radiante na verdade. Enquanto a esposa esboçou um sorriso de satisfação, Saori se reservou a ficar ainda mais curiosa. O mistério em torno desse Seiya só aumentava...

-Que bom que estão aqui minhas adoradas. Por favor, quero lhes apresentar esse jovem. Seiya Ogawara, já conhece minha filha. Deixe-me lhe apresentar minha esposa, Yuki.

-Senhora. É uma honra e um prazer servi-la. - Seiya se curva de forma reverente e com cortesia. Yuki, diferente de sua filha se lembra do jovem, e não esconde um certo descontentamento.

-Eu me lembro de você senhor Ogawara. Se vai mesmo ser um dos nossos seguranças, espero que seu comportamento tenha melhorado com o tempo. Diferente da sua aparência. Mas confio no julgamento do meu esposo. Se ele diz que você nos protegerá, eu aceito suas palavras.

-Hora meu amor, não seja tão severa com o rapaz. Ele não vai nos decepcionar. Depois conversamos. Ah! Me lembrei. Que cabeça a minha, deve ser a idade. Seiya amanha a noite, teremos uma recepção na mansão Kido. Creio que você deveria ir, uma vez que começa seus serviços hoje. Tome um adiantamento do seu salário, para poder se preparar melhor.

Mas papai!- Agora sim Saori esta mais incrédula ainda. Enquanto preenchia um cheque corporativo, Mitsumasa se explicava. – Mas Saori, você e sua mãe não falaram da aparência do rapaz? Como ele vai se arrumar melhor se não tiver recursos?

As duas mulheres assistem a cena incrédulas. Aquele não era o Mistumasa Kido que elas conheciam. Ele era um homem generoso, mas não era tão..impulsivo!

-Às 21 horas na mansão. Você já deve ter recebido os documentos e credencias de funcionário até amanha. Vou avisar os supervisores e a Tatsumi, nosso mordomo, sobre sua presença. Não se atrase.

Os Kido se afastam, enquanto Seiya apenas os observa. Parecem ser uma família feliz. Agora baseado nas informações recebidas, deve traçar um plano de ação. E fazer a barba e cortar o cabelo. Pelo jeito, sua férias estavam oficialmente acabadas.

**Fim do capitulo cinco**


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 6. O ferreiro, o arco e a nova armadura**

Seiya deixou o Orfanato Starborn de forma rápida. Para alguém que devia ter se mantido incógnito, já chamou muita atenção para um dia.

Deu uma nova volta pela Fundação, reconhecendo o ambiente. Pela conversa que tivera com Mitsumasa, percebeu que deveria tomar mais cuidado com aquele ambiente. Um fluxo muito grande de pessoas e um grande espaço cheio de possíveis esconderijos. Um excelente lugar para um atentado.

Ao entra em um corredor, acaba sendo literalmente atropelado por uma jovem apressada e cheia de pastas. Desastradamente, ela se desequilibra pelo esbarrão, mas Seiya consegue ampará-la, fazendo apenas com que seus documentos caiam no chão. Gentilmente se abaixa para ajudá-la com seus pertences. Era uma menina vestida com roupas de secretária, e uma blusa com o símbolo da Fundação Graad. Era bonita, uma beleza normal, de quem trabalha muito e por isso não liga, ou não tem tempo para cuidar da aparência. Estava de óculos, que acabaram caindo também, e seus cabelos negros eram presos em duas tranças laterais.

-Me perdoe. Eu não queria... Deixe-me lhe ajudar.

-Não, está tudo bem... Só preciso dos meus óculos... Seiya? SEIYA!

A jovem o abraça carinhosamente, enquanto grita seu nome mais algumas vezes, chamando a atenção de outros funcionários e visitantes.

-Seiya! Não acredito! Como? Desde quando você esta aqui?

-Minu? Nossa garota! Como você esta diferente!

Depois de devidas explicações os dois amigos resolvem sair para almoçar. Seiya precisava mesmo comer algo, além de rever um rosto amigo finalmente. Minu era uma das melhores amigas de Seiya durante sua infância, e durante um tempo tiveram um leve "romance", que não durou e se tornou amizade. Talvez fosse a primeira pessoa do seu passado a lhe trazer boas recordações naquele lugar. Durante a refeição, repetiu a mesma historia que contou a Saori, sendo meticuloso com os detalhes. Minu falou da sua vida, e de como agora é a secretária geral de serviços sociais no Orfanato, sendo praticamente a terceira em comando, abaixo de Yuki e Saori. Sua função é coordenar os projetos de caridade e as atividades educacionais.

-Eu soube de uma confusão com o Jabu mais cedo. Foi você né?- perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

-Ele continua um imbecil. E eu continuo alérgico a imbecis!- respondeu sendo irônico.

-Hahaahah! Você não mudou Seiya. Que bom que iremos trabalhar juntos agora. E você esta certo sobre Jabu. Ele é um idiota mesmo. Canta todas as meninas da _Palaestra_. Tenta se mostrar um conquistador, para a Saori. E todo mundo adorou o que você fez. Especialmente o **Shiryu**, porque ele vive dando em cima da Shun rei.

-Shiryu ainda está aqui?- pergunta Seiya entusiasmado.

-Sim, ele é o professor de educação física e o fisiatra do Orfanato. Ele é muito prestativo, e usa muito de terapia chinesa para ajudar as crianças com deficiências motoras. Ele vai adorar te rever!

_**Shiryu Suyama**_ era um dos amigos mais íntimos de Seiya quando ele era mais jovem. Gostaria de ter mantido contato após sair do orfanato, mas como poderia dada a natureza de seu trabalho?

-Depois eu gostaria de vê-lo. Desculpe a pressa Minu, mas tenho que ir. Muitos lugares para levar documentos.

-Claro entendo. Depois sentamos e conversamos de forma mais calma.

Seiya se despede da amiga e segue para fazer seus preparativos. No final da noite envia para Saga um email relatando o ocorrido e as informações adquiridas com Mistsumsa.

...

No dia seguinte, acordou cedo para se preparar. Apesar do cheque corporativo que ganhou, tinha uma boa quantia de yens, o suficiente para se manter sem precisar de salário por vários meses, Esse dinheiro de "missões" era uma pequena fortuna, sempre usada para se manter durante as operações. Agora era mais fácil, pois tinha residência fixa. Precisava apenas fazer o que era necessário. Mudar sua aparência.

Fazia um bom tempo que não cuidava da si, por falta de vontade e de necessidade. Agora, de volta à ativa, viu que tinha que mudar. Não apenas isso. Ver Saori novamente também despertou sentimentos adormecidos. E realmente ela está muito bela. Se cuidar um pouco mais não seria nada demais.

Entrou em um salão, aparou seus cabelos e tirou completamente a barba. Até o barbeiro se espantou com o que saiu de seu trabalho. Seiya era realmente um jovem muito belo. O novo visual o rejuvenesceu, mostrando seus olhos grandes e castanhos. Quando saiu do estabelecimento, os resultados forma imediatos: por onde passava, arrancava olhares e suspiros femininos. Após o salão, foi até um shopping, onde adiquiriu um conjunto de ternos de uma marca de grife. Se Saori e Yuki Kido queriam "de acordo com sua função", ele faria isso.

...

Quatorze horas. Torre de Tókio. Estava no parapeito da Torre, um lugar conhecido por ser o point de casais apaixonados. Aguardava pelo seu contato técnico, aquele que lhe forneceria os instrumentos para o trabalho.

Tinha uma vista privilegiada da cidade, e teve um momento de nostalgia, enquanto se lembrava quando conseguia fugir do orfanato e vinha à torre com Shyriu, Minu e outros crianças do orfanato. Quando era menor, cruzar a cidade era uma aventura radical.

-_Coisas de crianças. Coisas do passado_- pensa e tenta afastar as memórias.

Pontualmente ás 14 horas, viu a mensagem no Whatsapp de seu smartphone.

_Cafeteria do observatório. Cabelos castanhos longos. Casaco grosso. Óculos. Pasta de estudante_. Após ler o conteúdo da mensagem, se dirigiu para o observatório para encontrar com homem com as descrições. E ficou surpreso ao ver que parecia ser um garoto, com pouco mais de 18 anos.

Sentou a frente dele em silêncio, enquanto o mesmo olhava para seu celular. Parou o que estava fazendo e mostrou para o agente.

-Candy Crush. Estou preso nessa fase. É interessante como algo tão simples acaba te prendendo. É por causa das cores. Ou da mecânica. São os fatores de gestalt que causam a harmonia da boa forma e estão intrinsecamente ligados a psique humana. E você sabia que pisque, é o nome de uma deusa grega? Interessante como as pessoas para reforçar dados científicos ou teorias recorrem ao idioma grego. É como se isso validasse mais a pesquisa. Ou simplesmente por ser sonoramente mais legal. Você fala grego fluentemente não? E outros oito idiomas. Além de ser treinado em seis estilos diferentes de artes marciais, em todos os tipos de armamentos e técnicas de combate e estratégia militar. É uma honra trabalhar com o senhor Capitão Ogawara. Posso te chamar de Seiya? Ou que tal Pégasus? Eu acho pégasus mais maneiro.

O jovem parecia uma metralhadora de palavras. Seiya notou que ele realmente era um desses jovens superdotados, cujo cérebro parecia estar ligado na potência de 220 volts. Não era anormal agências militares e policiais usarem agentes civis em suas unidades. Especialmente se eles forem gênios. Esse sem dúvidas era o caso.

-**Krishina Vishanti**. Mas pode me chamar de _**Kiki**_. Eu sou o seu "ferreiro". - disse com um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto colocava uma pasta sobre a mesa. Estavam numa área do café que era bem discreta e próxima da porta de saída, escondida atrás de um biombo. Além de estarem bem posicionados em caso de uma fuga rápida. Ao entrar, Seiya havia notado isso, O garoto era esperto, e isso é diferente de ser inteligente.

-Abra. Discretamente.

Seiya abriu a pasta e viu uma arma dentro.

-É linda não? Esta vendo os botões na coronha? Aperte.

Seiya segurou a arma e em seguida um pequeno zumbido se seguiu dela. As luzes se acenderem em verde, depois em vermelho e finalmente em azul, depois apagaram.

-Pronto. Está calibrada para você agora Pégasus!

-Como assim? – perguntou o agente com a mão dentro da maleta.

-É uma "arma inteligente". Eu a chamo de _**Sagittarius**_, por causa daquele lance da flecha do centauro sabe? No momento você tem em mãos uma das armas pessoais mais avançadas do mundo. Peso e calibragem perfeitas. Feita de um polímero plástico de alta densidade com mono-filamento de carbono. Tão leve quanto um calibre 22, mas com a mesma potência de uma _Desert Eagle_. Pense nela como uma assinatura pessoal. Como se você fosse um personagem de desenhos animados ou de vídeo games, e esse fosse o seu "golpe secreto"...

-Realmente "Kiki", isso é impressionante. Estou admirado.

- Obrigado. Um ferreiro adora que seu trabalho seja elogiado. Dentro da pasta existem munições especiais. Variadas para situações diferentes: cápsulas de munição não letal, munição com ponta explosiva, e de impacto cinético, que fazem um estrago danado. Use essa última em coisas grandes. Muito grandes!

Seiya observa com satisfação seus itens. É como uma criança abrindo seus presentes de Natal.

-Todas de acordo com sua necessidade. Espero que sejam úteis. Bom, tenho que ir. O número do telefone que lhe enviei as mensagens é o meu. Só você poderá ligar para ele, e só o seu número receberá mensagens dele. Qualquer ouro aparelho não efetuará ligações ou receberá mensagem. É um aparelho "fantasma".

Prazer em conhecê-lo Pégasus.

O jovem se levantou e seguiu em uma direção e Seiya se dirigiu a outra. Uma coisa constante no mundo da espionagem é que relacionamentos, especialmente os de trabalho não são públicos.

Entrou em um taxi e se dirigiu para seu apartamento. Precisava se aprontar para a festa à noite.

...

Eram quase Nove da noite no relógio de Saori. Estava na varanda de sua casa, a Mansão kido. A casa geralmente era calma e tranqüila, exceto nas festas. Sua mãe era uma socialite, e adorava arrumar tudo para festas. Era perfeita para esse trabalho, e sempre exigia o melhor Buffet, a melhor decoração. Tudo do melhor, aparentado ser o melhor. Nessas situações, cabia a ela apenas estar linda, ser gentil e falar com as pessoas certas. Ou seja, ela detestava essas festas, pois tudo o que não fazia era se divertir. Como toda jovem mulher, ela gostava de baladas, barzinhos, música e boas companhias. E ali ela não teria nada disso, exceto pela amiga ao seu lado. Amiga e secretária particular, June, que assim como ela, parecia estar apenas "compondo a decoração".

-Saori, pare de olhara para esse relógio. Vai faze-lo queimar com essa sua "visão de calor!" – brincou a loira.

-Queria que essa festa começasse logo; e terminasse logo. Detesto perder tempo sorrindo para essas pessoas falsas.

Para todos, Saori era uma pessoa arrogante e prepotente, mas June era quem a conhecia melhor. Não era fácil ser uma "Kido". Sua mãe a educou para ser uma verdadeira princesa de contos de fada, a espera do príncipe. E seu pai era um dos homens mais ricos do Japão, e do mundo. Manter uma aparência cordada era parte da sua vida, mesmo que ela quisesse coisas mais normais. Parte de seu mau humor vinha exatamente disso. De a julgarem pelo seu nome, não pelo seu caráter. Mas não era só a festa que a incomodava. June sabia disso, e resolveu "jogar no ar"...

-Pelo que as meninas da fundação falaram, ele parece ser bem rústico, bem interessante.

-O que? Quem?

-_Seiya Ogawara._

-Os padrões de beleza delas estão deturpados. Não tem como aquele pobretão ser interessante. - resmungou de olhos fechados.

-Hahaha. Não concordo. E quando saíamos para "caçar" à noite? Sempre procurávamos ir para lugares sem esses executivos que só falavam de bolsa de valores, ou de carros esportivos. Sempre procurávamos os "_sallaryman_". Eu pelo menos dei sorte!

June era de uma família rica, assim como Saori. Seu pai era dono de uma empresa de comunicação digital, e fazia milhões em anúncios pela internet. Sua mãe era formada em Direito, e se juntou ao marido para fazer fortuna no Japão. De origem Australiana, vieram para o pais quando ela tinha 19 anos, e acabou fazendo amizade com Saori na faculdade. Nessa época, ele conheceu seu atual noivo, Shun Amamya, um funcionário dedicado do escritório do pai. Rapidamente ele conseguiu cativá-la e também a sua família. E apesar de vir de origem humilde, Shun se mostrou um excelente funcionário, conquistando o cargo de gestor de projetos da empresa.

-Mas com você é mais fácil Ju. Seus pais são bem mais tolerantes que os meus. Se eu aparecesse com um funcionário como namorado, minha mãe me matava e meu pai me deserdava!

-É verdade, eu dei sorte- responde a amiga com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto.

...

A Mansão Kido se situa em uma propriedade impressionante. Milhares de metros quadrados, com direito a um vasto campo florido, quadra poli esportiva, um pequeno pomar e até mesmo um observatório particular.

Seiya se aproxima com sua moto da entrada de serviço da propriedade. Estaciona e entrega seu crachá. Esta com as roupas compradas num protetor, e se apresenta ao seu "chefe" que se espanta com a nova aparência.

-Ora vejam só. Pelo visto você fez uma cirurgia plástica não? Pelo menos melhorou sua cara.

-Senhor. –responde Seiya sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

-Então Seiya, como vai ser? Mais um showzinho para hoje? Você me pegou desprevenido naquela hora, mas agora...

-Jabu, - o interrompe- Vou ser franco com você. Eu lhe acho um idiota de primeira categoria. Mas eu duvido que seja mau caráter. Eu sei que você quer o bem dessas pessoas, dessa família. E se você é o chefe da segurança, é porque tem qualidade. Eu também tenho. Então, não vamos ficar numa disputa sem sentido ok? Eu só quero fazer o meu trabalho, da melhor maneira possível. Só isso.

Jabu fica sem reação. Seiya não havia sido agressivo, nem desrespeitoso. Apenas honesto. Mesmo não gostando dele, gostava de pessoas que sabiam colocar o trabalho como prioridade. E no momento, proteger os Kido era sua maior prioridade.

-Concordo. Vamos fazer o seguinte: O Velho Mitsumasa mandou que você ficasse nas dependências internas, cuidando de convidados e ao lado da Saori, digo, Senhoria Kido. Não sei bem porque, mas ele quer você fazendo isso, e é ele quem manda. Eu vou coordenar todos os outros seguranças da central de vigilância. Use esse ponto eletrônico, para receber informações. E vá se vestir. Espero pelo menos, que seu alfaiate seja tão bom quanto o seu cirurgião.

-Claro. Obrigado, senhor.

Seiya segue pelo caminho indicado por Jabu, e teve que ele realmente era bom. Pontos cegos cobertos, seguranças nos lugares prioritários e um esquema de evacuação montado. Só não era_ tão bom assim_, senão teria notado os policiais do serviço de vigilância de Tókio disfarçados de garçons, entre eles um homem de porte atlético, corpo forte e cara de poucos amigos. Inusitado, como uma equipe de Buffet, iria colocar justamente alguém assim como garçom. E como Seiya já o tinha vista em seus arquivos, sabia exatamente quem era.

-Boa noite detetive. – Se dirigiu a ele de forma direta, porém amistosa.

Ikki levantou os olhos de forma ameaçadora e curiosa, como uma ave de rapina olhando um possível adversário. Depois analisou melhor e apenas estendeu a mão.

-Capitão correto?

-É um prazer. –retribuiu o aperto.

-Então, como faremos isso? Sei que o serviço secreto tem prioridade, mas o caso esta na minha jurisdição.

-Porém se a pessoa que procuramos for quem eu acho que é, o caso passa para a alçada da Interpol, o que nos leva a minha jurisdição. Mas não vamos entrar em disputas burocráticas. O importante é que ninguém se machuque mais, por isso estamos aqui. As ordens são suas. Apenas diga e eu farei, exceto quando achar que minhas habilidades se tornem mais necessárias.

Ikki de cara sorriu e gostou do agente. -E quando seria isso?

-Bom, com sorte, o senhor nunca saberá. –diz Seiya, de maneira irônica.

-Ah entendo. E me chame de Ikki.

- Entendo. Então me chame apenas de Seiya. Creio que o senhor Mitsumasa saiba da sua "contribuição" para a proteção da casa dele não?

-Sabe, mas não aprovou. O velho deu ordens diretas para nos mantermos de maneira discreta. Por isso montei esse esquema. Tenho sorte de ter também certo "contato" com a família Kido por outros canais.

-E quais canais seriam esses?

-Meu irmão mais novo é noivo da melhor amiga da pirralha Kido.

Seiya ri da maneira como ele falou. Achava que era o único a chamá-la assim. Certas coisas não mudaram mesmo.

-Tome- entregou ao policial um pequeno transmissor, quase do tamanho de um botão. Mais um dos "brinquedos" que ganhou de Kiki.

-É um transmissor de curto alcance, mas bem potente. Aperte e segure para iniciar uma conversação. Dois cliques coloca no modo de escuta. Um desliga. Assim podemos nos comunicar diretamente. Ele possui um sistema de configuração vocal. Quando o ligar a primeira vez, registre uma palavra chave. Toda vez que a disser, o comunicador se ativa.

-Obrigado. É uma coisinha bem interessante essa aqui. Vocês do serviço secreto sabem se divertir mesmo...

-Você nem imagina...

Seiya entra na mansão e segue por um corredor longo e belamente decorado por rosas brancas e uma luz muito clara. O interior do prédio parece com o de uma catedral, dada a sua beleza. Uma beleza perigosa, pois grandes espaços propiciam a possibilidade de se esconder. Sabia que quano as luzes se apagassem, o problema iria surgir. Problemas sempre vem das trevas. Depois de algum tempo, chegou na cozinha, repleta de pessoas trabalhando no jantar e nos canapés. Algumas meninas olham em sua direção e flertam com ele, e logo se depara com quem procurava. **Tatsumi** era um homem grande e forte, na casa dos seus 38 anos. Ele era servo da família Kido e mordomo pessoal de Mistumasa ha anos. Seiya se lembrava do careca, pois quando era menor, ele servia como guardião para Saori. Sempre super protetor. Sempre de mal humor.

-O arruaceiro voltou não é? Ainda não sei bem como conquistou a confiança do Senhor Kido, mas vou ficar de olho em você Seiya. Uma vez pivete, para sempre pivete.

- Olá Tatsumi. Também NÃO é bom revê-lo. Onde posso me trocar, e onde encontro o Senhor Kido?

O Mordomo franziu a sobrancelha com uma expressão de raiva e respondeu:

- Ele está ocupado numa reunião de diretores, trancado no escritório. Aldebaram e Shura estão lá. Outros seguranças estão tomando conta da Senhora Kido enquanto ela faz os arranjos finais e recebe os convidados. A senhorita Kido está no jardim, recebendo as pessoas que já chegaram. Vá até o banheiro de funcionários naquela porta e depois se dirija até lá. Uma das criadas vai lhe acompanhar. E espero que pelo menos saiba se vestir. Não quero você de blusa vermelha e jeans rasgado lá fora!

Seiya sorriu e acenou para Tatsumi. Quando era menor, vivia implicando com ele, e agora parece que não será diferente. Entra no banheiro e se preparar para sua função. Refaz a barba e arruma os cabelos. Depois coloca as peças que comprou. Giorgio Armani. Tom Ford. Gucci. Já que estava ali para ser exibido como uma peça da prataria dos Kido, faria questão de ser o item mais caro da estante.

Ajustou o coldre peitoral, e carregou sua arma. Não estava ali para fazer uma social apenas. E se as suspeitas eram reais, era com o Máscara da Morte com quem estava lidando. Não era sábio não estar pronto para lutar com um homem assim. Saiu da banheiro e a primeira pessoa a se encantar foi à empregada. Parecia que estava dando de cara com um dos convidados, e não um segurança. Sorriu gentilmente e pediu para ser levado ao encontro da Senhorita Kido.

...

Saori estava linda. Vestida com um tubinho assinado por Cristóbal Balenciaga, com um suave tom de salmão, que acentuava suas generosas formas. Seu cabelo preso numa longa trança, e seu busto adornado com um colar de safiras. Um salto de mesma cor lhe davam um ar altivo e muito sensual. June lhe acompanha com um longo preto, costas nuas, acompanhado de sandálias pretas e um colar de esmeraldas. As duas eram de longe, as mais cobiçadas e invejadas da festa. Vários convidados já se apresentavam no local, todos da alta sociedade ou extremamente ricos. Empresários, membros de famílias tradicionais e até políticos e atores estavam ali. Saori detestava esses eventos, pois era vista como um troféu a ser disputado. Todos os jovens ali, mesmo os mais belos e interessantes a cobiçavam por sua fortuna. Ninguém pensava em ter para si a "Saori". Queriam apenas ser um "Kido".

Entre uma pessoa e outra que cumprimentava, dava uma parada e bebia um champagne. Quando os convidados se assentaram, pode se sentar um pouco e conversar com June.

-Você ainda não me respondeu? Então, como ele é?

-De novo esse assunto June? Ele é um Zé ninguém. Parecia um mendigo pedindo emprego. Não sei como meu pai o aceitou como nosso segurança. Deve estar querendo fazer algum tipo de caridade, ou algo assim. As qualificações dele pareciam ser ótimas, mas logo o Seiya?

-Como assim, "logo o Seiya"? Pelo visto tem algo mais que te desagradou. algo..pessoal? – insistiu a Loira. June era a amiga de Saori a anos. Sabia tudo sobre a amiga. E nunca a tinha visto tão aborrecida assim. Ainda mais por um "Zé ninguém".

Saori respirou fundo e bebeu de novo seu drinque. Recompôs-se e confessou:

-Eu disse a ele que não se lembrava de termos nos conhecido, mas estava mentido. Eu lembro sim de Seiya Ogawara. Quando eu era criança, papai me levava para seus projetos de caridade. Ele gostava da idéia de querer que eu conhecesse crianças de outros níveis sociais. No orfanato da fundação, eu o conheci. Ele era um menino diferente. Todos os outros me bajulavam. Ele não. Sempre me destratou. Sempre implicava comigo. E eu com ele. Era arrogante, boca suja. Sempre tínhamos discussões. Até mesmo brigávamos. Fisicamente. Quando me tornei adolescente, ele saiu da fundação. Algo sobre a irmã dele e sobre já ter alcançado a maior idade. Minha mãe também, não queria muito ele ao meu lado. Depois perdemos contato e não tinha nenhuma informação dele. Até ontem de manha.

-Ora vejam só! Que bunitinho! Saori Kido e seu primeiro amor.

-Deixa de ser besta garota!- Esbravejou dando um tapa de brincadeira na amiga. - Foi só... só uma coisa de criança. E eu nunca teria nada com ele agora. Especialmente agora! Eu não me meteria com um peão de obra!

A conversa das duas foi interrompida pela entrada de uma garçonete, e acompanhada dela, vinha Seiya. As pessoas começaram a sussurrar e se perguntar quem era o belo e elegante homem que chegava. Sua aparência chamava a atenção, especialmente das mulheres, encantadas pelo jovem. Ao se aproximar das jovens, Saori engasga incrédula da visão a sua frente.

-Se... Seiya?

-Esse é o seu peão Saori? Eu o deixava fazer uma obra completa em mim! –brincou sussurrando mo ouvido dela.

-Senhorita Kido. Boa noite. Espero que agora minha aparência esteja mais de acordo com seu gosto. Desculpe o atraso, tive que vir de moto, e como ainda não conheço bem o trânsito de Tókio, infelizmente me perdi. – Repentinamente, Seiya se curva fazendo uma reverência como se fosse realmente um cavaleiro perante uma princesa. Delicadamente, toma a mão de Saori, e a beija suavemente, enquanto lança um olhar sedutor para ela. A jovem sente seu corpo inteiro ferver, e um rubor toma seu rosto. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes.

-Erh...sim..claro. Está bem melhor agora. Bem melhor...

-Sem dúvidas.- Disse June, enquanto atiçava a amiga.

-Senhor Ogawara, essa é minha secretaria, Julliane Amamya.

-Senhorita, é uma honra. - repete o mesmo gesto com a jovem, enquanto observa seus traços característicos.

-Senhora, por favor.- Corrige o "cavaleiro", enquanto exibe um anel de casamento. Seiya reconheceu o sobrenome. Mas não fez nenhuma expressão. "_Essa era então a cunhada do detetive? Sorte do irmão dele"_, fala em seus pensamentos.

- Por favor, me chame de June. E como posso chamá-lo?

-Apenas Seiya, por favor.

Ambas estavam vestidas magistralmente. Pelo visto o trabalho estava começando a render suas recompensas, pensa o agente. Seiya se coloca ao lado de Saori, em uma distância discreta, mas perto os suficiente para gerar olhares curiosos e cochichos. Ele coloca seu ponto eletrônico, denunciando sua função ali. De certo isso diminui o interesse de muitas jovens nele, mas isso não mudou o fato de continuarem olhando.

Saori voltou suas atenções para June, mas resolveu mudar o tom da conversa. Começaram a falar de amenidades e coisas triviais, enquanto o segurança se concentrava em seu serviço. Alguns momentos depois, o casal Kido adentra a festa. Junto dele estão os dois seguranças anteriores, que acenam positivamente para Seiya, que devolve o gesto cordial. Agora eram companheiros de trabalho. Seiya nota todas as sutilezas do local, com a mesma estratégia e conhecimento adquiridos nos anos de serviço secreto e missões militares. Nota que todos os convidados são pessoas da alta sociedade, e começa a eliminar suspeitos. Como o Buffet esta infiltrado por policiais, estes já devem ter sido investigados, logo ele se foca apenas nos convidados. A posição não era propícia para um franco atirador, e esse não era o _modus operandi_ de Máscara da Morte. Ele se satisfazia com o confronto físico. Era um sádico. Se estivesse ali, agiria de perto.

A festa transcorre sem problemas O jardim fica em uma área suspensa, próxima do observatório. Quase no final, Mitsumasa se aproxima de Seyia. O havia observado a festa toda. Viu como ele se portou como um verdadeiro protetor ao lado de Saori, mas dando espaço para ela poder se sentir solta. Também notou sua interação com os outros seguranças, já fazendo amizades. Seu carisma sempre foi algo contagiante. Após se desvencilhar de alguns convidados, se aproxima da filha e abraça carinhosamente. Logo em seguida cumprimenta June, e num gesto inusitado, estende a mão para cumprimentar Seiya. Ele responde o gesto de forma afável.

- Como estamos meu jovem?

-"Estamos" bem senhor. Sua filha é uma verdadeira princesa, como me havia dito.

Saori nada fala, apenas fica corada, para graça do pai e da amiga.

- E você um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Preciso dar uma volta. Minha perna precisa se movimentar às vezes. Poderia me acompanhar?

-Claro senhor.

Seiya pede licença às meninas e sai, enquanto Shura fica no seu lugar. Não só elas, mas todos na festa vêem aquele ato de forma inusitada, o que gera certos comentários de surpresa. Ao longe, Yuki apenas observa a cena, e começa a se indagar qual seria a ligação entre o marido e o jovem Ogawara.

Ambos e dirigem para um jardim de inverno, onde Mistumasa se senta em uma bancada. Seiya observa atentamente aos arredores, em busca de alguma ameaça. Depois volta sua atenção ao homem idoso, enquanto ele passa as mãos pelo joelho direito.

-Ainda dói senhor? - Seiya sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido ao joelho de Mitsumasa Kido. Para Saori e todos os outros foi uma fratura. Isso não deixa de ser verdade. Mas não foi uma queda, e sim uma AK47 russa que tinha causado o ferimento..

-Sim. -responde o velho. - Mas dadas às circunstâncias da situação, poderia ter sido pior. Graças a você, meu jovem, eu pelo menos ainda posso dizer que tenho um joelho. E uma vida para reclamar dele. - comenta, não escondendo um riso de ironia.

-Eu poderia ter sido mais rápido. –responde Seiya num tom de autocrítica.

-Meu jovem, naquela situação, o que você fez foi um milagre! Eu, e muitos outros seremos eternamente gratos a você.A sua bravura.

-Foi apenas o meu dever senhor. E tenho uma duvida: Elas sabem? Da verdade?

-Quem, as meninas? Saori não sabe de nada. Disse a ela que caí quando esquiava nos Alpes. Deu-me uma bronca por tentar fazer coisas de "jovem". Rsrs. Já Yuki...ela sabe o que ocorreu, mas não sabe sobre você.

-O que eu não sei sobre o Senhor Ogawara, querido?

Yuki sai de trás de um canteiro de rosas, pegando Mitsumasa de surpresa. Seiya apenas não sabe como se expressar. Estava prestes a ver algo que não estava muito acostumado a lidar: uma briga de casal.

-Nada, minha querida...estávamos...er, falando sobre...

- Mil perdões Senhora Kido, mas o quanto a senhora ouviu da conversa? –pergunta Seiya, de forma fria e direta.

-O suficiente para saber que existe algo sobre você que eu não sei. E isso me incomoda muito meu jovem. Vamos amor! O que eu não sei sobre ele?

Os dois homens se entreolham. Seiya senta, afrouxa um pouco a gravata e diz de forma bem jocosa. –Bom, se ela souber, vai facilitar mais o meu serviço.

-Facilitar seu serviço? Como assim?

-Bem querida, sente-se. Precisamos conversar. Sobre o que ocorreu há três anos comigo. Sobre o "acidente"...

Yuki senta com apreensão no olhar. Sabia do que tinha acontecido no iate dos Solo, mas nunca havia conversado de maneira concreta com o marido sobre o assunto. Era algo que ele evitava, e isso a fazia se sentir triste. Agora teria uma conversa sobre o assunto, na frente de um estranho?

Mitsumasa começou a falar sobre o atentado, como nunca comentou antes. A presença de Seiya ali o acalmava, e o fez encarar o passado de forma mais tranqüila. Contou a esposa sobre o terror e a tensão do momento, e depois sobre a invasão dos militares. Falou sobre Seiya e como ele agiu. Com coragem e precisão.

Yuki se levanta e fica de costas para os dois. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas, a maquiagem borrada. Olha para Seiya e se senta ao seu lado o abraçando e agradecendo pelo que tinha feito pelo marido. Repete mil vezes desculpas pela maneira como o tratou no passado e se sente humilhada por aquilo tudo dito no dia anterior.

- Não é preciso se desculpar senhora Kido. Não fez nada de errado. E pense por essa ótica: Se eu não tivesse saído do orfanato, não teria ido para marinha. Logo não seria quem eu sou hoje. Acho que na verdade sou eu quem deve lhe agradecer. Eu sei quem eu sou. Sou orgulhoso do que faço, pois sei que posso ajudar outras pessoas. E agora preciso que retornem a festa e finjam que esta conversa não aconteceu. Preciso que ajam da mesma forma que antes comigo. Especialmente a senhora. Senão, Saori pode desconfiar.

A mulher se recompõe, lhe da um beijo na testa e se volta para seu marido. Retornam a festa como se tivessem ido dar uma volta com seu segurança particular.

A única pessoa que nota alguma diferença é Saori. Há anos não via os pais assim, tão felizes. Nem o sorriso largo no rosto da mãe era algo comum. Mais uma vez seus pais agiam de forma estranha. E mais uma vez com envolvimento dele. Parou e fitou o segurança com quem olha para um quebra cabeças.

-Seiya Ogawara, quem é você na verdade?

**Fim do capitulo seis**


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 7. **_**Intermezzo**_

_Cantata Prima- Dea della Saggezza_

-_Seiya Ogawara, quem é você na verdade?_ – Perdida em seus pensamentos, Saori nem nota o seu nome sendo chamado de forma insistente. Apenas na terceira vez, e quando é tocada pela pessoa, que ela desperta do seu transe. Seiya estava realmente dominando seus pensamentos.

-Ah, me desculpe...eu estava distr...JULIAN!

Saori abraça o homem que a estava chamando insistentemente com muito carinho. **Julian Solo** era um conhecido de longa data, uma vez que seus falecidos pais eram amigos da família Kido. Sempre o teve como amigo e confidente; talvez um dos poucos homens em que ela conseguia se relacionar. Inteligente, rico e muito bonito. Qualidades que fariam qualquer mulher se apaixonar perdidamente. Mas para ela, Julian era apenas um quase irmão. Infelizmente, o jovem não gostava muito dessa tratativa, pois seus desejos eram menos fraternais para com a jovem.

- A festa deve estar bem "interessante", uma vez que você estava praticamente fora de estação. Estava quase tendo que gritar seu nome _bella mia_. –Julian era italiano, e mesmo falando um japonês impecável, gostava de intercalar palavras e gracejos em sua língua nativa, especialmente com Saori. Até um cego poderia ver sua paixão pela jovem. Já a tinha pedido em namoro algumas vezes, e para infelicidade dele (e da mãe dela) ela sempre recusou, alegando serem apenas bons amigos. Gentilmente acatou o desejo da jovem, mas nunca se manteve distante.

-Estava pensando que não viria. Minha mãe havia perguntado por você, e ficaria arrasada se não aparecesse.

-Claro que jamais faria tal desfeita a ela. E muito menos a você. Cruzaria os sete mares para vê-las felizes. – respondeu, dando suas alfinetadas de sempre. Julian era adepto da filosofia da "água mole em pedra dura", e nunca perdia uma oportunidade de mostrar a Saori que ele era diferente dos demais homens, e que podia sempre contar com ele.

-Fico feliz em saber disso. É sempre bom contar com um verdadeiro **amigo**.

Foi um corte seco. Saori não gostava de agir assim com Julian, mas às vezes era necessário. Antes que a linha imaginária fosse cruzada.

Julian franziu a testa e não escondeu que sentiu o duro golpe. Providencialmente, um garçom se aproximou oferecendo uma bebida a ambos, que ele de pronto aceitou. Bebeu em um único gole, e depois fez uma expressão de quem não gostou.

-Blerg...o que é isso?

-Sake senhor. – respondeu o atendente de maneira cordial.

-Tenho cara de quem gosta de sake? Traga-me um vinho! – ordenou furiosamente.

-Mil perdões meu senhor. Irei buscar seu vinho de imediato.

Após a ordem do riquinho, o funcionário se retirou de cabeça baixa. Saori se sentiu indignada com a atitude do amigo. Às vezes Julian sabia ser um verdadeiro crápula. Havia sido criado entre a aristocracia européia, e na mente dele estavam enraizados os valores de que os que servem devem ser tratados como inferiores. Essa era uma das características dele que fazia Saori não se interessar pelo jovem de forma romântica.

-Julian! Não precisava ser tão ríspido com o garçom. Ele só estava fazendo o trabalho dele.

-O trabalho dele é me oferecer uma bebida de gosto assaz intragável? – respondeu, ainda mal humorado. Só conseguiu fazer com que Saori também o ficasse.

- Pois saiba que essa bebida "assaz intragável" é uma iguaria tradicional do meu país. Seria o mesmo que alguém insultar o vinho na sua casa. Se acalme e pare de destratar meus funcionários. E com licença, pois minha secretária está me procurando. Por favor, procure os meus pais. Eles irão adorar lhe ver. Conversaremos depois.

Saori foi ao encontro de June, que lhe gesticulava insistentemente. Enquanto ela se retirava, o olhar de Julian se fixou em sua direção. O que sentia pela jovem era mais que paixão. Era uma obsessão.

- _Você pode fugir, mas não pode se esconder Saori Kido. Logo, você, e todo o seu reinado serão meus._

_..._

Saori se aproximou da amiga, e reparou que ela estava acompanhada de um homem, de cabelos loiros e encaracolados. Tinha um porte esbelto, grandes olhos verdes e segurava um gravador digital em sua mão.

-Saori Kido, quero lhe apresentar Aio...Alhori...hihihi..mil desculpas. Como é seu nome mesmo? – Se dirigiu a Saori, extendendo sua mão de forma cordial, enquanto sorria da confusão de June.

-**Aioria** senhorita Kido. **Aioria Aupiotavis**. Revista Cosmos. Somos uma editoria digital, que faz entrevistas com pessoas proeminentes nos campos de educação, artes e assistencialismo. Gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas sobre sua obra, a _**Palaestra**_, e sua assistente gentilmente se ofereceu para nos apresentar.

Saori confiava plenamente em June. Ela tinha um faro para boa publicidade. Por isso que era sua secretária executiva.

-Claro, vamos nos sentar ali naquela mesa, por favor.

Aioria começou a entrevistar a jovem, que relatou sobre a **Palaestra**, uma iniciativa da Fundação Graad de subsidiar bolsas de estudo para pessoas carentes, além de estimular a criação de institutos de ensino privados que se comprometessem em levar ensino de qualidade a baixos custos. Era um projeto audacioso, partindo da premissa que o saber era um direito universal. Nenhum ser humano deveria ser privado do direito de obter conhecimento.

Depois de algumas perguntas sobre o instituto, Saori é interrompida por Seiya, que se aproximou discretamente.

-Me desculpe Senhorita Kido, mas seus pais me pediram para lhe avisar que a esperam na Sala de Jantar.

-Claro Seiya. Obrigada. – disse de forma cordial, e com um sorriso bem gentil. Seiya se espantou com a atitude diferente da jovem, e retribuiu de maneira equivalente, lhe dando a mão para que pudesse se levantar. Por um instante, seus olhos se cruzaram. O castanho infinito com o verde cristalino. Ambos ficaram estáticos, olhando sem parar, um para o outro. Segundos preciosos se passaram, então Saori ruborizou. Largou a mão de Seiya e seguiu, se despedindo do entrevistador. Enquanto saia, Seiya não deixou de lhe acompanhar com os olhos.

Vendo a cena a sua frente, Aioria apenas sorriu e se dirigiu ao jovem segurança.

-Ela é de parar o trânsito não é mesmo? Como uma Helena de Troia. Aquele tipo de mulher pelo qual homens começam guerras. Morrem e matam...

-É verdade. - concordou sem tirar os olhos dela, e depois se virou para o repórter- E quanto a você? Consegui sua "entrevista"?

-Sim. As informações foram elucidativas e muito mais. Não só dela, mas de outros convidados. Acho que poderei traçar um perfil bem mais rápido. E pelo que estou vendo, você também conseguiu bem mais do que queria, não é mesmo _"pégasus"_?

-Seiya apenas sorriu, de forma cordial. –Às vezes, a vida nos surpreende, nos dando mais do que estávamos esperando. Certo _**"Leo"?**_

-Certo! – disse isso e depois seguiram cada uma para um rumo diferente, Seiya na direção de Saori, e o "entrevistador" para a saída da festa.

_Cantata Secunda- Imperatore dei Mari_

**_-18 horas antes da festa-_**

Julian Solo era um homem impaciente. Impaciente e exigente. Desde pequeno teve a melhor educação que o dinheiro poderia comprar. Mas instrução não tem nada a ver com caráter. Seu caráter tinha sido forjado com exemplos bem pouco louváveis. Diferente do que os livros de história contam, a aristocracia européia ainda era bem real. Não existiam mais imperadores e cavaleiros, mas o dinheiro continuava sendo o divisor de águas entre as pessoas.

Depois de alguns minutos na alfândega de Kyoto, dirigiu a sua limusine particular. Na porta, seu mordomo, **Sorento**, lhe aguardava placidamente.

Bom dia meu senhor. –Entrou sem cumprimentar o empregado. E porque deveria? Afinal ele era um empregado. Não precisava lhe dirigir a palavra. Dentro do veículo uma bela mulher lhe aguardava. Vestida de maneira elegante, longos cabelos encaracolados, olhos verdes escondidos atrás de um par óculos escuros.

-Meu senhor. – respondeu a bela mulher. **Téllica Tissinos** era secretária particular de Julian ha dois anos. Sua devoção para com ele era quase que a de uma fiel pára com seu deus. – Aqui estão os dados que desejou sobre os processos de incorporação dos estaleiros em Kyoto e Tókio. As informação adquiridas recentemente sobre os pacotes de ações estão corretas. E se algum infeliz "incidente" ocorrer, as cotas irão baixar muito no mercado, fazendo com que uma compra massiva seja possível com bons dividendos.

-Julian olha para sua bela secretária. Qualquer homem em sã consciência iria desejar ter aquela mulher. Sua beleza era como a das lendárias sereias, capazes de atrair os homens para sua perdição. Mas nesse caso, ela era quem estava encantada, enquanto o único descendente da linhagem Solo se mostrava frio como uma pedra de gelo. Seu interesse era outro.

A razão pelo qual veio ao Japão. A razão pelo qual vendeu sua alma para o demônio.

-Ótimo. Isso vai fazer com que minha viagem a esse país esquisito seja menos desgastante. Alguma notícia de Kannon?

-Não senhor. Desde Istambul, ele se encontra indisponível.

-Cancele os créditos dele. Como todo bom rato, ele vai sair de sua toca quando sentir fome. Quando seus recursos findarem, ele aparecerá.

No mundo dos negócios, informação era tudo. E nunca tinha encontrado alguém com informações tão boas como Kannon. Precisava dos serviços daquele homem misterioso, mas tinha em mente que era sábio não confiar nele. Suas característica e habilidades eram a demonstração cabal que não passava de um duas caras.

Julian chegou ao seu condomínio privado em Tókio, algumas horas depois. Tinha vindo ao Japão para fazer uma visita a família Kido, antigos amigos e sócios de seus pais. Detestava aquela família, aquele pais. Estava ali apenas para compor sua imagem. Uma vez que era o dono da Atlântida Corporation, uma das maiores empresas de navegação comercial do mundo, precisava de eventos assim para fazer negócios e descobrir intrigas. Nada como uma festa regada a bajuladores fracos a álcool, e filhas carentes de pessoas poderosas, para descobrir quem esta fazendo o que. Mas seu motivo em Tókio não era outro senão, Saori Kido. A beleza dela sempre lhe cativou, e ainda não consegue entender o porquê da rejeição dela a todos os seus predicados. Isso iria mudar. Ele faria isso mudar.

Depois de se instalar foi para o banheiro, uma longa piscina de águas aquecidas lhe aguardava. No meio de seu relaxamento, ouviu o barulho do vento sacudindo as cortinas do ambiente, algo que não deveria ocorrer pois as janelas estavam fechadas quando entrou.

Olhou para a porta de vidro que separava o ambiente da sacada e viu através dela um homem parado. Era alto e esguio. Estava com um terno risca de giz extremamente elegante, e estava olhando fixamente para Solo.

-Buonanotte Imperatore

O homem se levantou e se dirigiu para onde Julian estava. Ele se sentou mais próximo, onde seu rosto estava a mostra. Um rosto esguio, com olhos como lâminas. Esperou Julian sair da água e colocar um roupão. Secou seus cabelos negros e sentou ao lado do estranho.

- Espero que não tenha matado nenhum dos meus seguranças. Eles são caros.

- Não me julgue errado Imperatore. Aquilo foi apenas um teste.

- Um teste? Você falhou Mascara da Morte! Já era para os Kido estarem mortos.

- O jogo mudou. A menina, ela é bem interessante. Se a quer viva, vai ter que pagar uma adicional.

-Não estava no nosso acordo!- esbraveja com o homem. Tudo que ele faz é olhar para Julian de forma ameaçadora e se inclina direção do empresário. Solo se sente intimidado pela presença a sua frente e se contém.

- Agora teremos um novo acordo Imperattore! Eu me detive porque a menina seria um empecilho. Ela estava na sala com os país, quando eu entrei! Como você me disse que queria ela viva, não pude fazer o meu melhor. Isso deu tempo para a equipe de segurança dos Kido agir. Agora, você me pagara pela compensação de ter matado duas pessoas amais, e pelo infortúnio de não ter me deixado matar a senhorita Kido. Meus serviços são excelentes Signori. E aprendi desde cedo que se você é bom em algo, você não deve fazê-lo de graça!

-Julian engoliu a seco.A fama de Máscara da Morte era lendária. Não era uma decisão sábia contrariar esse homem. Já tinha entrado em um caminho sem volta. Não podia deixar pontas soltas.

-Está bem. Faça seu preço. Mas lembre-se: você não é o único assassino no mundo! Se acontecer alguma coisa com Saori Kido, o próximo que vai ter a cabeça a prêmio é você!

-Hahaaha. Muito boa Signore. É sempre bom fazer negócios para o grande Julian Solo, futuro "imperador dos sete mares".

Fez uma reverencia cheia de sarcasmo, e depois saiu pela sacada de onde tinha entrado.

-Arrriverdeci.

Enquanto assistia ao assassino desaparecer nas sombras, Julian só pensava em Saori. Era tudo por ela. Por ela iniciaria uma guerra. Por ela, destruiria qualquer um em seu caminho!

_Cantata Terza - Cavalieri del Sagittario_

Seiya acompanhou Saori a distancia segura, enquanto ela se dirigia para o salão de jantar. A festa já estava para acabar, e alguns convidados já haviam se retirado. O Salão central era um refúgio para se poder conversar assuntos de família. Geralmente era lá que a mãe dela apresentava algum novo pretendente a sua mão. O simples fato de caminhar até essa sala já alterava seu humor. E com Seiya atrás dela, ficava um pouco mais apreensiva. Não sabia como ele conseguia tira-la do seu normal. Sempre foi assim no passado, mas antes agora ele era um homem feito, e ela uma mulher mais sábia. Como esses sentimentos tão antigos ainda existiam? – E porque ele teve que ficar tão lindo?- pensou suspirando.

Chegou à grande sala, e lá estavam seus pais e um grupo de pessoas. Aproximou-se deles, enquanto Seiya ficava ao longe, em uma posição que lembrava um segurança de filmes de cinema, como "O guarda Costas". Riu levemente pela analogia. Até se lembrar que era um filme de romance. Calou o sorriso levando à mão a boca, como se estivesse recriminando a si mesma por ter dito algo que não devia.

-Venha minha princesa. - Chamou seu pai. Às vezes ele a tratava como criança, ainda mais na frente de todos. Não reclamava disso, pois era exatamente o que sempre desejou. Quando criança, ele era ausente, sempre em reuniões e viagens. Mas há três anos isso mudou. Após o acidente nos Alpes Suíços, ele se tornou um homem diferente. Melhor. Mais atencioso com ela e com mãe. Alguns males que vem para o bem.

Foi apresentada a alguns jovens empresários e a seus respectivos pais. Era mais uma daquelas sessões chatas de tentativa de relacionamento entre famílias. Um costume da mãe, de sempre "filtrar" possíveis candidatos a mão da filha. Era muito interessada nisso, pois Mitsumasa já era idoso, e não tinha um descendente masculino. Casar Saori com um bom partido era fundamental para manter a respeitabilidade da família.

Horas se seguiram, e a festa se encerrou. Seiya já fazia preparativos para voltar à área dos seguranças, quando foi interpelado por Tatsumi.

-Ogawara, o senhor Kido quer ter um particular com você. Venha.

Seguiu o carrancudo mordomo até a ala oeste, onde ficavam as dependências particulares. Numa grande sala, estava toda a família Kido, de maneira menos formal, sentados no sofá, conversando sobre amenidades e ocorrências da festa. Em outro canto, Saori e June conversavam descontraidamente.

-Eu o trouxe senhor.

-Por favor, sente-se meu jovem. Seyia acena dizendo que estava bem de pé. Na verdade estava fazendo uma varredura. Toda vez que entra em algum lugar procura todas as possibilidades de fuga, pontos de maior e menor perigo e analisa o lugar, tentando decorar onde se encontra cada mobiliário. Precisava estar atento a todos os detalhes. Via aquela casa como uma grande armadilha.

- Queria apenas lhe elogiar pela sua postura durante a noite. Não só da equipe de segurança, mas de muitos convidados. Disseram que você foi cortês e prestativo. Isso faz muita diferença

- Muito obrigado senhor. Estava apenas fazendo o meu trabalho.

-Sei que gostaria de se retirar para descansar, mas tenho um último pedido a fazer. Quero que proteja essa ala da casa durante a noite. Os seguranças estarão ocupados protegendo o exterior da mansão durante a madrugada enquanto os funcionários limpam a casa. Sua presença aqui, será tranqüilizadora. Poderia me fazer esse favor?

Tatsumi, June e Saori estranharam o pedido. Normalmente era Jabu que fazia esse serviço. Para Tatsumi então, era algo quase que surreal. Mas Saori estranhou especialmente a reação da mãe. Ela deveria ser a primeira a reagir de forma indignada. Não falou nada. Parecia até mesmo estar de acordo com a decisão.

-Papai, poderia falar com o senhor a sós? – Saori se levantou e foi com o pai até o grande piano de cauda que enfeitava ainda mais a bela sala. Longe o suficiente para poder conversar, na frente de uma grande janela com visão completa para o belo pomar, iluminado pela luz da lua.

Saori e Mistumasa começam a argumentar de maneira a principio amistosa, e depois ela começa a elevar o tom da voz. Yuki se levanta e caminha na direção dos dois. Nessa hora os sentidos de Seiya despertam. Sua intuição diz que algo estava errado. Começou andando levemente na direção da família, em seguida apressou-se em uma meia-corrida. Saori que o viu se aproximar esbravejou.

-Ei! Seu idiota! Não sabe que essa é uma conversa de família!? Ponha-se no seu...

Foi interrompida pelo segurança, que em um movimento rápido se atirou no ar, derrubando as três pessoas no solo ao mesmo tempo. Seguiu-se a seu movimento o som de janelas quebrando e um ruído similar a lâminas rasgando tecido.

Ficou sobre os três, enquanto a rajada de disparos seguia sem cessar. Mandou que engatinhassem para longe da janela. Ajudou Mistumasa primeiro, depois Yuki e Saori, que a essa altura estava quase histérica.

No outro lado da sala Tastumi fez menção de se aproximar, mas Seiya mandou ele se deter, e ao mesmo tempo proteger June. Nesse instante, puxa sua arma e a destrava. Esperou o fim dos disparos, e depois se posicionou na janela. Rapidamente identificou o possível ponto de onde os tiros vieram e respondeu de forma precisa na mesma direção. Durante alguns segundos se seguiu a sessão de disparos, entre Seiya e o franco atirador misterioso. Alguns momentos depois, o resto da equipe de segurança entra na sala, e os disparos cessam.

Seiya avistou o atirador correndo do pomar, para outro ponto da propriedade. Provavelmente notou que os alvos estavam protegidos, devia então fugir. Se dependesse de Seiya isso não ia acontecer.

Jabu entra na sala junto com outros seguranças, nesse momento Seiya grita para ele –Proteja-os! – E corre na direção da sacada pulando para o pomar, para surpresa de todos. Era um salto de quase seis metros. Qualquer pessoa normal teria fraturado os joelhos, mas em um movimento rápido de rolamento, o agente secreto se levanta e corre na direção do assassino.

O pomar formava um labirinto noturno, iluminado pela luz da lua. Tentou se colocar em um lugar defensivo, mas logo ouviu os zumbidos dos disparos em sua direção. Escondeu-se atrás de uma macieira, e esperou os disparos terminarem. O criminoso estava protegido pelo manto da noite, e tinha a escuridão como cobertura. Seiya então se lembrou de suas_ "flechas"_, a maneira como kiki chamava as munições especiais que havia lhe dado. Carregou a munição incendiária e esperou a nova rajada de disparos. Mas ela não veio.

Tudo estava em silêncio, exceto pela movimentação de seguranças na casa. O bandido iria escapar se ele não pensasse rápido. Percebeu que teria que agir agora. Correu de maneira transversal na direção da ultima posição que se lembrava do atirador. Logo os disparos recomeçaram. A única forma de fazer ele se mostrar era servindo como isca. Uma raja percorre o ar ao seu lado, e um dos disparos atinge seu ombro esquerdo. Ele rola no chão, e ao mesmo tempo dispara na direção da origem do disparo. Seu tiro é certeiro, atingindo uma arvore que irrompe em chamas, jogando o criminoso longe. Nesse instante, ignora a dor e corre na direção dele. Não podia mais disparar, a munição incendiária precisava de um tempo para "esfriar" a arma, então teria que encurtar a distância.

Agora seria corpo a corpo. Rapidamente se atira em cima seu adversário, que estava retirando a parte superior de sua roupa, em chamas. Ambos acabam rolando para fora do pomar, no início do jardim principal, chamado de Campos Elíseos.

Os dois travam uma batalha de golpes duros e precisos. Chutes, socos, apressamentos e tentativas de fratura. É uma batalha brutal e sem piedade entre os dois oponentes.

A equipe de segurança liderada por Shura e Jabu se aproxima apenas para testemunhar o fim da luta. O assassino puxa uma faca e tentar apunhalar Seiya, atingindo apenas seu peito, nessa hora o cavaleiro o desarma rapidamente, e inicia o combate de volta ao mano a mano. Em um movimento oportunista, o assassino coloca seu dedo indicador dentro do ferimento a bala, tentando desarmar Seiya através da dor. O estratagema funciona, e em seguida ele tenta dar uma chave de pescoço em Seiya. Aproveitando que estavam perto de um pilar, Seiya o usa como apoio, e num movimento acrobático, da uma cambalhota sobre ao adversário, se colocando na posição de aplicar a chave. Seus instintos são imediatos: quebra o pescoço do oponente, fazendo um ruído, que ecoa pelo jardim com o som de galho estalando.

Todos param ao ver a cena. foi realmente uma sequência cinematográfica, com um final não menos dramático.

Seiya recupera seu fôlego, e depois se ajoelha sobre o corpo inerte, tentando reconhecer o assassino. Era um homem de aparência árabe, com um rosto esguio e aparência desagradável. Não havia documentos, apenas um mapa da propriedade com algumas anotações em árabe e uma carta no seu bolso. Uma carta da morte. Além da carta possuía também um broche com o símbolo de um corvo. O mesmo símbolo estava gravado na guarda da lâmina.

A equipe se aproxima de Seiya, que leva a mão ao ombro, tapando o ferimento e escondendo o cordão. Todos olham para ela atônitos. Ele simplesmente pulou uma altura de seis metros, correu meio kilômetro, e conseguiu matar um assassino em combate corporal mesmo tendo sido alvejado por um tiro. Realmente, ele não era um segurança normal.

Você está bem? – pergunta Shura. Jabu apenas acena com a cabeça em sinal de aprovação, como se dissesse _"Muito bem_", enquanto coordena as equipes para vasculharem a propriedade.

-Sim, estou. Obrigado por se importar. E os Kido?

-Aldebaram está com eles. Estão seguros agora. Graças a você.

Seiya apenas sorri. Caminha em direção de sua arma e a coloca no seu coldre. Olha em volta e tem uma sensação nítida de estar sendo observado.

...

A longa distância, um homem de terno risca de giz observava a cena com um par de binóculos de observação noturna. Coloca-o dentro de seu porsche, e acende um cigarro. Seu comparsa estava morto, mas serviu a seu propósito. Tudo seguia conforme o que ele desejava, como um pastor levando suas ovelhas. Mas agora tudo parecia mais "divertido". Um novo elemento foi adicionado ao cenário.

Entra no veículo, e enquanto vira as chaves, dirige seu olhar para o céu. Dá uma tragada profunda, seguida de um sorriso largo e sádico.

-Ma que bella luna del cacciatore.

**Fim do capitulo sete**


	8. Chapter 8

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 8. Códigos de Cavalaria**

Seiya se afastou dos Campos Elíseos e rumou de volta a casa. Seu braço doía, mas era algo passageiro. O tiro foi superficial, e sentia a bala dentro do ferimento. Pegou o pequeno canivete dentro do seu bolso, rasgou um pouco a camisa e a fincou dentro do ferimento. Precisava retirar a bala e fazer assepsia no ferimento. Parou onde os funcionários estavam limpando a festa, pegou um copo de whisky sobre a mesa, e jogou sobre o o buraco da bala. Não podia correr o risco de ir para um hospital,isso lhe tomaria tempo. Em casa teria equipamentos para tratar da ferida, coisa que já fizera muitas vezes. Mas antes tinha que saber se a família Kido estava bem.

A mansão estava uma verdadeira confusão. Chegando perto da entrada da ala principal encontrou com Ikki, já fora do seu disfarce de atendente e com sua insígnia a mostra. Foi na direção dele, que notou seu estado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, olhando para Seiya.

- Houve uma tentativa de assassinato aos Kido de novo.

- E quanto ao assassino? Pela sua aparência você esbarrou com ele. Conseguiu pega-lo?

-Se lembra que falei que somente agiria se a situação necessitasse das minhas habilidades? Pois bem, foi isso que aconteceu. Felizmente eu o peguei, infelizmente, você não terá a oportunidade de interrogá-lo.

Ikki olhou para Seiya atentamente. Não gostou muito da resposta do agente, mas sabia que o serviço secreto tinha outras formas de agir, que nem sempre eram as mais "ortodoxas". E também não iria reclamar. Afinal, era um assassino a menos no mundo. Era um problema a menos para lhe tirar o sono.

- Bom, já que foi o serviço secreto que resolveu a questão, eu não precisarei fazer relatórios.

- Não conte com isso. O _modus operandi_ é diferente. O assassino que matou os seguranças agiu de perto. Era um infiltrador. Esse era um franco atirador.

- Isso significa que são dois assassinos, certo?

- Bem, agora é apenas um. – Seiya deu um leve sorriso sarcástico.

Seiya se dirigiu para a sala da ala Norte, local para onde a família kido estava alojada. Era a parte mais segura da casa agora, sem janelas ou qualquer lugar para se ter acesso. Consistia de uma grande biblioteca, com algumas dependências para descanso. Antes, passou no banheiro dos funcionários, onde se limpou e aplicou uma bandagem no ombro. Marcas de sangue estavam em seus lábios, assim como arranhões. Trocou de blusa, colocou o coldre da arma na cintura. A essa altura da situação não era mais necessário usar um disfarce. Seria inútil continuar com a farsa. O tempo entre os atentados foi muito pequeno. Se o homem no jardim não era o Máscara da Morte, então ele tentaria de novo, e em breve. Pegou seu telefone e ligou para o escritório central. Informou a central de dados o queria saber e passou as características do assassino, assim como uma foto que tirou do cordão. Agora era uma questão de esperar para tirar a dúvida.

-Comandante, a maré mudou. - falou diretamente com Saga, através de uma linha direta que tinha com seu superior.

- O que aconteceu?

- Um novo atentado. M.O. diferente. Elemento hostil neutralizado. Permissão para assumir diretivas executivas.

- Droga Seiya. Não queria que você fosse descoberto. O elemento surpresa seria uma vantagem.

- Com todo respeito senhor, a situação parece ter a tendência a piorar. Ainda não sei o motivo de precisar ficar incógnito. Gostaria de poder proceder com autoridade oficial. Seria mais fácil coordenar as forças de seguranças privadas e possivelmente da polícia de Tokio. Eles não estão preparados para lidar com esse nível de ameaça, e não vou conseguir ser produtivo se não for ouvido.

Saga pensou no outro lado da linha. Infelizmente seu agente estava certo. Não queria que essa operação se tornasse oficial tão cedo, mas Seiya era a melhor pessoa para avaliar a situação.

- Ok. Permissão concedida. Me mantenha informado. Pelo visto o escritório regional vai ter que intervir. Entre em contato com o diretor regional** Dhoko**, da Interpol de Hong Kong. Ele é amigo, e vai poder lhe ajudar.

- Sim senhor.- Assim que desligou, mandou uma mensagem para Aioria, e outra para Kiki. ia precisar de ajuda. E de equipamentos. Depois de se recompor, foi até o salão onde a família se encontrava. Estava preocupado com eles, especialmente com Saori. Não podia mais mentir para si mesmo. Sabia que a situação havia se tornado pessoal.

Quando entrou na sala, todos estavam cabisbaixos. June parecia a mais calma, ligando para Shun no celular. O marido estava a caminho, e isso lhe ajudava se manter inteira. Enquanto Saori estava nos braços da mãe. Mitsumasa esperava notícias, e se alegrou ao ver o jovem entrando.

- Graças aos deuses você está bem. Todos estavam preocupados com...está ferido Seiya?

-Foi um ferimento superficial senhor. Já tive dias piores. Senhora Kido, Saori, June. Estão bem?

As mulheres responderam de forma positiva. Yuki parecia particularmente admirada com a tranqüilidade do jovem, mediante a situação. Saori olhou para Seiya, em um misto de gratidão e surpresa. Nunca imaginava que ele seria tão bravo. Vendo a situação de maneira mais calma, ela sente uma profunda gratidão pelo jovem. Acabara de salvar a sua vida e a de sua família. Levantou-se do colo da mãe e lhe deu um abraço forte...Seiya não entendeu bem a situação mas esperou ela terminar, gostando muito daquela sensação. Quando ela se afastou dele, gentilmente lhe perguntou.

-Você esta bem mesmo Saori? Fiquei preocupado com você. Com todos vocês.

-Sim, estou assustada, mas bem. E você...seu ombro... – indagou o jovem com horror pelo estado dele. Ficará preocupada de verdade com seus ferimentos.

-Como disse a seu pai, já passei por coisas pio...

Foi interrompido por um homem que entrava gesticulando e falando alto. Era gordo, aparentando ter seus 50 anos, e com trajes e aparência de funcionário público. Atrás dele vinha Ikki, com cara de poucos amigos, e um séquito de policiais.

-Boa noite Senhor Kido. Sou kaneda Sagawa. Inspetor geral da polícia de Tókio. Sou eu quem irá conduzir a investigação.

Todos olharam para o homem que agia como se fosse o dono da verdade. Ele cumprimentou as mulheres e ordenou que seus homens se dirigissem a cena do atentado. Depois se dirigiu a Seiya com ar de superioridade.

-Você é o segurança que matou o assassino?

Nessa hora todos olharam para Seiya. O agente se enfureceu internamente pela falta de discrição do inspetor, e enquanto Saori o encarava incrédula. Mesmo sabendo que ele era um segurança, e que obviamente devia saber usar armas, não consegui imaginar essa cena em sua mente. - _Seiya, matando alguém?_

_-_ Sim senhor. mas creio que aqui não seja o melhor lugar para conversarmos esses assuntos. Eu gostaria de conversar de maneira mais discreta sobre os fat..

- Está me dando ordens garoto? Não ouviu quem eu sou? Aqui, quem faz perguntas e dita o andamento das coisas sou eu! Essa é minha investigação!

-Sua investigação? – falou com um tom de intimidação que fez muitas pessoas na sala engolirem a seco. Olhou para Ikki, que fez sinal de que o homem não sabia de nada. Sagawa era um burocrata, e com certeza não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo. Estava apenas vislumbrando a possibilidade de ganhar status perante seus superiores por atuar em caso tão importante.

-Sim minha! Porque não seria?

- _Artigo 12, parágrafo segundo, do estatuto de leis internacionais. Cooperação entre agências locais é colocada sobre controle da autarquia superior que se encontra presente, respeitando os critérios de jurisprudência, salvo quando não existe corroboração de haver incidente de júris internacional, que leva a investigação e seus parâmetros a autarquia de âmbito internacional._

- Saori olha para Seiya com surpesa. Como ele teria conhecimento de leis, e ainda por cima leis internacionais? O oficial também fez a mesma expressão, mas não conteve sua ignorância.

- E o que esse monte de besteiras representa garoto?

- Significa que essa investigação esta sob o** MEU** comando, pois esta na **MINHA** jurisdição. – Puxou uma carteira, e mostrou sua identificação ao oficial.

- **Capitão Seiya Ogawara. Serviço Secreto da Marinha Real Japonesa.**

A casa caiu. Literalmente. Todos não sabiam como se expressar. Saori se sentia vendo uma cena inacreditável. Não só ela como Jabu, Tatsumi e June. Os outros policiais e seguranças também começaram a confabular sobre a informação, enquanto o policial inspecionou o documento verificando a veracidade dos fatos.

- Agora que já mostramos que manda aqui, pode fazer seu serviço, mas sem destruir a **MINHA** cena do crime. Os meus especialistas já foram alertados, e logo chegaram para coletar evidências e resíduos. Gostaria que controlasse o fluxo de pessoas e mantivesse essa situação longe da imprensa.

.Claro...digo, sim senhor!

Seiya se aproximou de Ikki, e amigavelmente estendeu a mão.

-Preciso de um favor seu. Preciso que investigue algo para mim. – cochicha algo no seu ouvido. Saiu às pressas, mas não antes de dar um cumprimento na cunhada, explicando que depois conversava com ela, para depois partir.

-Seiya...eu acho que você me deve...deve a todos nós algumas satisfações. – Saori não se faz de rogada, e pede que o agente comece a falar. O jovem pede que todas as pessoas da sala saiam, exceto a família Kido, june e Tatsume. Então ele começa a contar sua historia. Do acontecimento no Iate dos Solo e de como fora indicado pela Interpol para proteger a família Kido da ameaça que o Mascara da Morte representa.

Saori ouve a tudo atentamente, então se levanta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Chega! Não quero ouvir mais nada! Vocês mentiram para mim! MENTIRAM! Todos mentem para mim! Estou cheia disso!

Com o rosto encharcado de lágrimas, saiu em direção a um dos quartos anexops a biblioteca, que servia como uma área de descanso. Se trancou nele e se atirou no sofá que lá havia.

- Por favor senhora Kido, me deixe falar com ela. - implorou Seiya. A mulher acenou com a cabeça. Percebeu, que naquele momento só ele poderia acalmar a filha. Pediu que todos acompanhassem os seguranças, e se dirigiu para o comodo.

Saori chorava copiosamente. Não acreditava na historia que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não acreditava na noite de acabara de ter. Tentaram lhe matar. Descobriu que seu pai quase foi morto anos atrás. E que fora salvo por seu amor de infância. E que ele agora é um agente secreto! Era muita coisa para digerir, só queria que seus olhos parassem de verter lágrimas.

-Saori? – parou de soluçar, ao ouvir Seiya batendo em sua porta.- Vai embora! Não quero falar com ninguém! Muito menos com você!

-Sabe que eu não lhe deixaria sozinha, mesmo que eu quisesse. Vamos Saori, Preciso conversar com você.

-Pode ficar o dia todo, a vida toda ai nessa porta. Não vou abri..

Foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Não entendia como, pois ela só podia se travada por dentro. Viu Seiya entrando delicadamente. Em sua mão algo que se assemelhava a um grampo de cabelos. Olhou gentilmente para ela, riu e falou – Isso, eu não aprendi no serviço secreto. Foi com você lembra?

Saori sorriu, e se lembrou da situação. Uma vez Seiya a trancou num armário, quando eram crianças. Ficou com medo, gritou, e depois se lembrou de um filme, onde viu o personagem abrindo a porta com um grampo de cabelos. Pegou o seu, e fez o mesmo. Demorou quase meia hora, mas conseguiu arrombar a fechadura, depois retribui o "favor" fazendo o mesmo com ele. Demorou quase 3 horas para o menino sair, mas consegui, graças às instruções de Saori.

Usou um lenço que ele lhe ofereceu para enxugar as lágrimas. Seiya se sentou ao seu lado, e delicadamente tocou sua mão.

- Sinto muito por tudo Saori, mas não fique com raiva dos seus pais. Fique com raiva de mim. Fui quem disse a ele para não relatar a ninguém sobre o ocorrido no Iate dos Solo. Era uma situação delicada, e exigia muita cautela. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor seria. E sua mãe só ficou sabendo de todos os detalhes da historia à algumas horas atrás hoje. Pode me culpar se sentir melhor.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que você virou uma espécie de "_James Bond_". Eu não consigo acreditar! A alguns anos atrás você era uma peste, me importunando, brigando com todo mundo...e agora...você me protege e a minha família, e é capitão da marinha? Como isso aconteceu?

Seiya olhou para Saori e depois em volta. Seus olhos deram uma boa "lida" no quarto da menina. Era um quarto cheio de bichos de pelúcias, quadros e livros. Isso dizia muito sobre ela, e mostrava um retrato diferente do que aparentava em seu dia a dia. Era uma mulher inteligente, sensível e na verdade frágil. Sentiu ainda mais admiração por ela, por tentar se esconder atrás da aparência de durona. Ele sabia como era isso. Fazia exatamente o mesmo.

- Quando minha irmã morreu, fiquei sem rumo. Entrei na marinha e lá encontrei um pouco de foco. Era um lugar onde poderia liberar minha raiva. Depois que terminei o treinamento, ingressei no corpo de fuzileiros da ONU. Afeganistão, Paquistão, Iraque, Congo, Haiti...e finalmente o Leste Europeu. Lá que comecei a trabalhar com o serviço secreto, e onde conheci seu pai. Estava na força tarefa que abordou o Iate dos Kido,e por isso que fui colocado aqui..

Nesse momento Saori o abraça e sussurra delicadamente.

-Obrigada. Por sempre estar ao lado da minha família. E por ter nos salvo hoje.

Os dois ficam um longo tempo abraçados. Aos poucos os rostos se tocam. Primeiro as bochechas, depois deslizando para os lábios. Ele se roçam, e se entrelaçam, em um beijo longo e intenso. O tempo parece congelar, enquanto os dois se deliciam um com o outro. Depois voltam ao mundo real..Saori se recompoem e pede para Seiya sair.

- Preciso..decansar..eu..meus deus..eu..tenho que descansar.

- Você...você está certa. Precisa..sim..Boa Noite Saori.

-Boa noite Seiya.

O jovem vai até a porta. Antes de sair, ouve seu nome sendo chamado por ela mais uma vez.

- Promete que não vai mais sumir? Que não vai mais me abandonar?

Pensa na frase que havia dito para ela na entrevista : _"morreria por você"._

-Prometo.

E sai pela porta, trancando-a levemente. Era um juramento. Jamais iria embora. Jamais iria abandoná-la. E um cavaleiro nunca quebra com suas promessas!

**Fim do capitulo oito**


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 9. Tudo fica pior após a tempestade...**

Foi uma noite longa na Mansão Kido. Para os que dormiram, foi um sono pesado e turbulento. Saori despertou por volta das seis horas da manha, ainda sonolenta e se sentindo cansada. Tudo parecia um sonho, como se tivesse vivido a historia de outra pessoa. Mas não era. Era com ela. Era na sua casa.

Lembrou-se dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, mas uma lembrança lhe fez sorrir. O beijo no estúdio. Carinhoso. Doce. Intenso. Foi algo que lhe fez aceitar o sono e acordar mais relaxada. Demorou no banho, ainda mais para tirar a tinta do seu cabelo. Gostava de tingi-los de liláis, apenas por vaidade. Uma forma de se destacar das demais. Mas agora não tinha mais vontade mudar a cor deles. Voltou ao seu castanho quase loiro. Mas havia um motivo para isso. Era a cor que ela usava quando eles conheceram. Quando eram mais jovens. Colocou uma roupa casual. Vestido florido, cabelos soltos, uma sapatilha. Quando desceu, seus pais estavam tomando café. Alguns seguranças já estavam de prontidão, e viu que o clima da casa havia melhorado, desde a hora em que foi dormir. Sentou-se na mesa, deu bom dia aos pais e tentou se servir enquanto era observada por eles. Há tempos não à viam com seu cabelo natural.

- Querem me perguntar algo?

- Queremos saber se esta bem filha. – começou Mitsumasa.

- Estou pai. Desculpe pela maneira como reagi ontem. Muita coisa para processar em tão pouco tempo. Seiya me explicou tudo. Eu entendi a situação.

Mitsumasa se sentiu mais aliviado. Não queria que a filha se sentisse mal nessa situação.

- Saori olhou para os lados, e notou a falta de alguém.

- Pai, onde esta o Seiya?

Ele teve que sair filha. Disse que ia resolver uma questão oficial e que voltava mais tarde. – riu do interesse da filha pelo jovem. Olhou para a esposa como se desse ha entender que havia algo no ar. Ambos tentaram aproveitar o momento em família, pois sabiam que era apenas a calmaria antes da tempestade.

...

Seiya estava sentado na sala de espera do Departamento de Polícia Central de Tókio. Tivera que oficializar aquela investigação, isso era algo que detestava: burocracia. Passou no comando central naval, e pegou um uniforme para garantir que as coisas corressem mais depressa. O Japão era uma nação muito formal. E Capitães da Marinha usando o uniforme e com uma declaração assinada pelo Secretário Geral de Defesa, ajudavam a agilizar quaisquer processos. Uma policial pediu para ele entrar no gabinete. Antes estava acontecendo uma reunião entre o inspetor Sagawa e o detetive Amamya. Ao entrar, cumprimentou a todos e esclareceu a situação. Depois de lhe ouvir calmamente, o delegado geral falou.

- Bom capitão, o departamento de polícia de Tokio vai ajudar na sua investigação da melhor maneira possível. Só espero que essa parceria seja produtiva para ambos os departamentos.

- Não se preocupe Delegado. Garanto que todo o crédito de qualquer sucesso durante a investigação será creditado ao seu departamento. Afinal, somos o serviço secreto. A última coisa que desejamos é publicidade.

Saiu da sala com Ikki, e depois foram tomar um café.

- Em uma noite, você me fez ter mais agitação do que em cinco anos na polícia. Obrigado Seiya.

- Não tem de que. Fez o que lhe pedi? Vou entender caso não possa..

- Sim, eu fiz. Mas não entendo bem o porquê. Você poderia ter tido acesso a essa lista de maneira mais prática.

Ikki entregou a um pedaço de papel, com uma grande quantidade de nomes. Era a lista de convidados da festa da noite anterior.

- Às vezes, algumas pessoas aparecem em cima da hora. Cabe ao anfitrião decidir se devem entrar ou não na festa. De qualquer forma, esses nomes são anotados em listagens como essa. Como você estava no Buffet, essa lista deve ter passado para vocês. Imaginei que você teria acesso a ela, e tive sorte. – Sorriu, agradecendo ao novo amigo.

- Mas seria mais fácil ter pedido aos Kido. A não ser...Você não confia neles não é?

Seiya fez uma expressão de preocupação. Decidiu que precisaria da ajuda do detetive, e para isso precisaria ser honesto.

- Há quase quatro anos atrás, o Senhor Kido se envolveu em um incidente internacional. E nesse incidente, o Senhor e a Senhora Solo morreram. Ontem, quase que a família Kido foi morta, e Julian Solo, herdeiro de uma das fortunas mais abastadas da Europa, estava presente. Pode ser paranóia, mas aprendi na minha linha de trabalho que quando algo ocorre uma vez é coincidência. Duas, já é premeditação.

- Acha que Solo tem algo a ver com os atentados? O que ele ganharia com isso?

- Eu não sei. Mas não consigo deixar de pensar que haja alguma conexão entre os incidentes do passado, e os mais recentes. Uma ligação macabra entre essas duas famílias. E não posso argüir isso de maneira direta com o Senhor Kido. Acabei de ganhar sua confiança, e não posso abalar isso com conjecturas. Sem falar que tecnicamente, eu sou seu protetor. Seria estranho investigá-lo. Pelo menos diretamente...

- E aí que eu entro certo?

- Certo!

-E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato que você me quer investigando o jovem Solo, porque ele arrasta um oceano inteiro pela sua "namoradinha" certo?

- Exato! Não, como assim?

- hahaahah! Peguei você senhor "grande espião"! Eu servi aos dois na festa ontem. Solo é um escroto com "E" capital! Mas ficou claro que ele gosta, e muito, da Senhorita Kido. E não é aquele gostar de "friendzone". Ele realmente é bem agressivo em demonstrar que a quer, no sentido bíblico, se é que você me entende.

Seiya ficou nervoso, e se sentiu um idiota por ter baixado sua guarda dessa forma. Seu acesso de ciúmes foi bem honesto. Ele sabia que as duas famílias eram bem próximas, mas nunca pensou na possibilidade de Saori e Julian serem tão íntimos assim. Um frio lhe percorreu a espinha, algo que ele não sentia havia muito tempo: medo.

- Fique calmo Romeu! – fala Ikki, ao perceber que tinha tocado num nervo exposto. - Sua Julieta não quer nada com ele. E parece que depois de sua demonstração heróica de ontem, ela já tem um cavaleiro protetor para se atirar nos braços.

- Não é nada do que você esta pensando. Minha relação com a Senhorita Kido é...

- June me contou que ela está caidinha por você. – Cortou a fala do agente com um sorriso no rosto. Ikki era um excelente detetive, porque era um excelente jogador de pôquer. Sempre tinha um ás na manga, e no caso suas cartas eram informações de fontes seguras.

- Bom...não tenho tempo para isso agora! – desconversou.

Ikki riu da situação. O sujeito havia matado um assassino a sangue frio ontem a noite, mas hoje estava tremendo por causa de uma garota. Realmente, as mulheres são capazes de deixar qualquer homem, não importa quão bem treinado, sem reação.

– Você não respondeu minha pergunta? Confia na família Kido?

- Seiya olhou para o detetive e respondeu com convicção. – Sim. Confio neles _(confio em Saori)_. Mas existe alguém próximo a eles que não é confiável. Preciso descobrir quem é.

...

Após o café, voltou a seu apartamento. Deu de cara com Kiki, sentado na varanda com um videogame portátil nas mãos.

- Demorou hein?

- Desculpe. Tive que para resolver problemas.

-Trouxe a sua encomenda, espero que pelo menos tenha comida ai dentro.

Entraram na casa e o rapaz atacou a geladeira do agente, pegando praticamente tudo que parecesse comestível.

- Descobriu o que do colar?

- _Humphperaítocomendo_... – falou com a boca cheia, engoliu tudo e depois bebeu um gole de água.

- Pronto...Bem, o homem que você matou se chamava **Jamiel Mustapha**. _**Codinome: Corvo de Prata**_. Ele era um assassino de aluguel, relativamente famoso. Serviu durante muito tempo para o exército do Iraque, e depois da queda do regime de Sadam Hussein, se tornou um "freelancer". A Interpol queria pega-lo, mas não era prioridade por ser um peixe pequeno. Achamos que ele era uma espécie de distração. Máscara da Morte o usaria para servir de isca. E pelo visto deu certo.

- Tem algo muito errado nisso. Ontem eu senti que os disparos não eram muito precisos. Se a família Kido era o alvo, como ele pode ter errado tanto?

-Acho que sei como te responder. Eu peguei os dados preliminares que você me enviou, e algumas fotos que a policia de Tókio fez da casa. Baseado nas suas declarações, e no vértice do ângulo dos projeteis, pude recriar uma animação da cena. Veja isso.

Kiki mostra a Seiya uma animação de computador que recriava em mínimos detalhes todos os momentos dos disparos. Percebeu pela animação qual era o erro que ele não conseguiu distinguir no comportamento do assassino.

- Viu o que eu vi? – pergunta o jovem cientista.

- Sim. Por isso que os tiros eram tão erráticos. Ele estava selecionando os alvos. Não queria acertar alguém em específico. Não queria acertar Saori!

- Exatamente. E isso não a colocaria como suspeita?

- Não! – grita e depois se acalma. – Ela não mataria os pais. O perfil dela não bate com alguém que tentaria eliminar a familia. - Apesar da sua confiança em Saori, tinha que pensar como um espião. Descobrir conspirações era seu trabalho, e geralmente os conspiradores eram pessoas acima de qualquer suspeita.

- Pense claramente Pégasus! Se os Kido morrerem, ela herda tudo. Milhões de dólares. Propriedades. Iates, Mansões...

- Iates...- Seiya pensa em voz alta. – Não foi ela. Mas existe alguma outra pessoa que se beneficiaria com a morte dos Kido. Kiki, quero que você faça algo para mim. Quero que você descubra todas as informações sobre os negócios conjuntos da família Kido e da família Solo nos últimos quatro anos. Tudo. Não importa como!

- Isso significa que você esta me mandando hackear à conta da família da sua namorada?

- Ela não é minha namorada! (_ainda_)

- Não foi o que o Aioria disse! – ri o jovem.

- Até ele está nessa? Aquele grego idiota não sabe de nada!

- Ok!Ok! Posso fazer o que você pediu. Mas vai levar tempo. Vou ficar por aqui e cuidar da sua geladeira enquanto isso!

-_Mi casa, su Casa_. – Deixou a chave no sofá com o rapaz, pegou o resto dos equipamentos e se dirigiu a Mansão Kido. Tinha que ter mais uma conversa com Mitsumasa. E precisava ver Saori novamente.

...

Nunca em toda a sua vida, Saori Kido teve que fazer tanta força para sair de casa. Seus pais não aceitavam que ela saísse depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Apenas quando ela disse que iria para a fundação acompanhada de Shura e Aldebaram, que eles concordaram. E ainda assim com uma escolta extra. Estava irada. Não com os pais, e nem com os seguranças. Mas com a situação. Sempre tivera pouca liberdade, agora então, era quase que inexistente. Somente o fato de ter uma reunião de vital importância para a Palaestra a fez sair de casa. Não ia deixar um assassino ditar a sua vida.

Depois de mudarem várias vezes o percurso, o carro e a comitiva chegaram ao orfanato. Saori saiu do carro e como de costume cumprimentou os funcionários e falou com as crianças. Estava tentando fazer tudo transparecer de forma normal. Fora instruída pelos policiais e por Seiya a manter silêncio sobre o atentado. Restava a ela tentar voltar a sua rotina, mesmo que isso significasse se expuser um pouco. Mas julgava seu trabalho muito importante. Muitos dependiam dela, e hoje era um dia crucial. Tinha que convencer a junta administrativa que custear o ensino de mais de quinhentas crianças pobres não era perda de dinheiro, e sim investimento. Ser a filha de Mitsumasa Kido não adiantava de nada, se não fosse competente. Teria que dobrá-los, e não poderia fazer isso embaixo do cobertor em casa.

Estava com um conjunto executivo preto, com um decote azul discreto, porém quase transparente. Aprenderá algumas técnicas com June, como distrair e convencer os homens. Não gostava muito da estratégia da amiga, mas infelizmente era efetiva. Homens eram facilmente manipuláveis por uma mulher bonita.

Seus seguranças a acompanharam até o a sala de reuniões, de onde não podiam mais entrar. Pediram a senhorita Kido que evitasse se sentar próximo a janelas, e fizeram questão de colocar homens de prontidão em todo o complexo. Hoje, a o Orfanato Starborn podia ser considerado o lugar mais seguro do Japão.

Dentro da sala de reuniões, encontrou e cumprimentou cada um dos possíveis investidores do projeto. Notou que havia alguém novo. Foi apresentada a ele por um dos investidores sênior.

- Senhorita Kido, este é** Giuseppe Fnotinelli**. Ele é um investidor europeu, e está em contato conosco a alguns meses. Está muito interessado no seu projeto, e o convidei para acompanhar nossa reunião.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la Signorita.

- O prazer é todo meu. Cavalheiros, podemos começar?

E assim todos se sentaram para a reunião, inclusive o novo investidor, o homem esguio com olhos de lâmina e terno risca de giz.

**Fim do capitulo nove**


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 10. Fogo Fátuo!**

**-09h08min AM-**

No caminho para a Mansão Kido, o celular de Seiya começa a tocar. Ele para a moto retira seu capacete e atende na beira da estrada. Era Aioria. Eles já se conheciam fazia alguns anos. **Aioria Autopiotavis** era um agente da inteligência grega, que assim como Saga e Shaina, faziam parte do Santuário. Eles se tornaram amigo por conta de uma tragédia. O irmão mais velho de Aioria, **Aioros**; fazia parte da Operação Pégasus, e infelizmente perdeu a sua vida para salvar Seiya e Mitsumasa Kido naquela situação. Se não fosse por ele, ambos estariam mortos. Desde então, os dois passaram a trabalhar juntos, e a amizade surgiu do relacionamento profissional. Sua função era de investigação e coleta de dados. Aioria era capaz de entrar e sair de qualquer lugar sem ser notado, além de ser um mestre em disfarces. Estava no Japão ha quatro dias, a pedido de Saga, para apoiar Seiya em sua missão "não mais" secreta. Agora que as diretrizes mudaram, teria que apoiar seu amigo com o que tinha de melhor. Informações.

- Consegui algumas coisas para você. Abra seu email. E se prepare para algumas revelações. Tenho que ir. Prometi pagar um jantar para uma ruiva maravilhosa, e não posso faltar com minha palavra. Espero que consiga fazer o melhor com o que lhe arranjei. Até mais Seiya.

Assim era Aioria. Eficiente, mas totalmente relapso. Conhecendo o amigo, já até sabia quem era essa ruiva. Abriu seu email, e leu atentamente as informações. Elas batem com o que ele estava pensando. Re-encaminhou os dados par kiki, e seguiu ainda mais preocupado para a casa dos Kido. Agora suas suspeitas eram reais. Havia cobras no meio daqueles jardins. E precisava ter uma conversa com o casal de fundamental importância para a vida deles. Uma conversa de vida ou morte.

...

**-11h02min AM-**

Shun chegou a Fundação Palaestra bem cedo. Estacionou seu veículo e abriu a porta para sua futura esposa, June. Estava preocupado, pelo que havia acontecido com ela na casa dos Kido, e decidiu que a acompanharia na sua jornada de trabalho. Sentia-se culpado pelo que aconteceu. Tinha um relatório de projetos para finalizar e por isso não pôde acompanhá-la na festa. Se tivesse feito isso, teriam saído mais cedo, e ela não teria sido exposta ao risco. Agora ficaria ao lado dela o tempo que fosse necessário.

- Amor, não tem problema. Estou bem, pode ir trabalhar.

- Nada disso! Hoje eu vou ser sua sombra. Vou estar junto de você, como se estivéssemos acorrentados!

June sorriu para o amado, e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Enquanto estavam se dirigindo para o prédio administrativo, notou um moto se aproximando. Viu Seiya tirando o capacete, e notou que estava com o uniforme da marinha. Pelo visto, a situação seria as claras agora. Pegou o noivo pela mão e o levou até o agente.

- Belo uniforme marinheiro! – brincou com o rapaz.

- Seiya sorriu e deu bom dia para a mulher. June devolveu com um sorriso amistoso. Ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de lhe agradecer devidamente, mas já sentia uma profunda admiração e respeito pelo rapaz. Afinal, sua vida também foi salva pela atitude dele.

-Seiya, ou melhor, _Capitão_ Seiya Ogawara, quero lhe apresentar meu futuro marido, **Shunya Amamya**.

- Seiya cumprimentou o rapaz. Era um jovem de cabelos castanhos claros, longos e com um rosto muito belo. Usava um terno com camiseta sem botões, jeans e um tênis. Parecia ser mesmo uma pessoa amistosa e tranqüila.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Amamya. É um homem de muita sorte. E muito bem querido também.

- Obrigado capitão, mas devo dizer que o prazer é todo meu. Nunca vou poder recompensá-lo pelo que fez pela minha June. E por favor, me chame de Shun.

"_Realmente, é muito diferente do irmão"_, pensou Seiya. Parecia ser uma pessoa gentil e sociável, totalmente diferente de Ikki.

- Então, veio ver a Saori?

- Sim. O senhor e a senhora Kido me informaram que ela estava aqui. Teimosa! Não devia ter saído depois do que ocorreu ontem! Não sem mim pelo menos!

June deu um sorriso. Tinha um talento nato para farejar notícias e romances. Pelo visto, suas impressões estavam certas. Os dois teimosos estavam apaixonados.

- Vamos, vou levá-lo até ela. Esta em uma reunião de diretoria hoje. É um dia importante.

No caminho passam pelo corredor principal onde três pessoas conversam alegremente. June as reconhece e puxa Shun para lá, fazendo com que Seiya mude seu rumo. Eram Minu, Shun Rei e seu namorado Shiryu. Todos os amigos de Shun e June. Eles se cumprimentam e demora um pouco até Minu e Shun rei reconhecerem quem era o belo e elegante militar a sua frente.

- Seiya? – pergunta Minu, embasbacada pela beleza do jovem, e pelo uniforme. – mas como?

- É uma longa historia Minu. Depois tenho que lhe interar e..

Nesse momento o antigo amigo de infância se aproxima. Nada falam um para o outro, apenas se abraçam. Shiryu e Seiya eram muito amigos, e jovem sentiu muito quando o militar saiu do orfanato. Todos se comovem com reencontro, especialmente Shun rei, que sempre ouvia as aventuras e peripécias em que os dois se metiam.

- Você é um idiota!

- Não, você é um idiota!

- Como você esta? Pelo uniforme, parece que está bem!

- Como eu disse a Minu, é uma longa história! Fico muito feliz em vê-lo Shiryu. Vamos todos almoçar mais tarde? Eu adoraria me sentar e conversar com vocês! Mas infelizmente, estou em serviço. Preciso me encontrar com a Sao, digo...Senhorita Kido.

Todos percebem o ato falho de Seiya, e meio que sorriem. Especialmente June e Shiryu. O rapaz sempre soubera da grande paixão que nutria por Saori, e June por ver que finalmente sua amiga encontrou um homem que pode lhe dar seu devido valor.

No caminho para a sala executiva, os instintos de Seiya despertam novamente. Sua intuição, seu "sétimo" sentido lhe faz notar algumas diferenças súbitas no ambiente. Era um dia claro, bem agradável, e notou dois homens de casaco grosso, típico de climas mais frios. Outra coisa que viu foi uma pessoa que não lhe era estranha. Acompanhou os amigos por um tempo, pois Shun rei se dirigia ao mesmo prédio em que estava Saori, e Shiryu decidiu acompanhar à namorada assim como Shun fez com June. Chegaram até o hall, e Seiya entrou na fila para o elevador. Notou que a equipe de segurança era diferente daquela que estava nos dias anteriores. Saiu da fila e foi até June e os demais.

- Shun rei, onde estão as crianças?

- Perdão?

- Onde estão crianças do orfanato! Onde estão? – falou em um tom mais ríspido, causando estranheza nos demais.

- Estão em aula agora, porque Seiya?

- Virou- se de relance, e viu mais uma vez o movimento atrás dele. Abriu a mochila e para a surpresa de todos sacou sua arma e a colocou na cintura, dentro do uniforme.

- Shiryu, Shun, levem as meninas para um lugar seguro. Discretamente.

Deixou sua mochila com Shun, e apontou para ele como se dissesse para usar o que tinha dentro dela. Voltou para a fila do elevador, e notou que os dois homens de roupa grossa se dirigiam até ele. Esperou até eles se aproximarem. Pararam atrás dele, e o analisaram com olhos ferozes. Nesse instante, Shiryu pediu a Shun rei e June que fossem para o almoxarifado, o lugar mais seguro ali. Embora sem entender direito, as mulheres atenderam ao rapaz. No corredor, Shun abriu a bolsa de Seiya, e lá dentro viu alguns pertences pessoais, um computador, e uma arma, com vários pentes de munição. Olhou para Shiryu que apenas observava Seiya a distancia. Shiryu era um exímio lutador de artes marciais, e também tinha sentidos aguçados. Agora que ele tinha visto o panorama geral, entendeu a reação do amigo.

Os homens que estavam atrás de Seiya, se movimentam na tentativa de rendê-lo. Um deles puxa uma faca, e o outro saca uma arma. Em um movimento rápido, o agente desarma o primeiro, quebrando seu braço e em seguida o desabilitando com um chute em sua perna, causando uma fratura exposta. O segundo atacante fica impossibilitado de atirar. Usando o corpo do primeiro atacante como escudo, se posiciona de forma que pode desarmar o que estava com pistola. Este se mostra um lutador habilidoso, e um combate rápido e feroz se inicia entre os homens. Após uma série de golpes rápidos, o militar derruba seu adversário, caindo sobre ele enquanto o imobiliza e quebra seu braço em um golpe de Jiu Jitsu. Continua com a ofensiva, atingido agora o pescoço do atacante, que se quebra com o impacto, fazendo com que ele finalmente largue a arma.

Nesse momento um grupo de funcionários corre, assustados com a luta. Conforme algumas pessoas fogem, outro grupo se aproxima de onde os três rapazes estavam. São cinco, e todos estão armados. As suspeitas de Seiya estavam corretas.

Aquele lugar havia se tornado uma armadilha!

**-08h35min AM-**

Após a saída de Seiya, o casal Kido se sente apreensivo. Antes de sair, o capitão teve uma longa conversa sobre os eventos da noite anterior, sobre como proceder de agora em diante, e sobre a segurança de Saori. Seiya saiu apressado ao saber que a filha deles tinha saído ido trabalhar sem sua proteção. Mesmo que ele agora desconfie que o casal Kido apenas seja o alvo do assassino, ele não pôde conter seus sentimentos. Após revisar todas as recomendações e procedimentos de segurança, teve uma longa conversa com Jabu. Agora o segurança particular dos Kido iria tentar seguir as recomendação do militar para manter seus empregadores seguros. Mesmo com rusgas pessoais com Seiya, Jabu o viu em ação, e não tem dúvidas que ele é a melhor pessoa para proteger a família Kido. Resolveu então seguir seus conselhos.

Algumas horas depois, o segurança procura o mordomo Tatsumi, que se encontra como sempre, ocupado com seus afazeres cotidianos. Tatsumi era o braço direito de Mitsumasa, agindo como seu representante em muitas ocasiões. Após o "acidente" de seu patrão, três anos atrás, ele foi encarregado de tarefas mais caseira, enquanto Saori se tornou a voz de Mitsumasa na Fundação Graad. Por gratidão e fidelidade, ele resolveu se tornar o mordomo da família, zelando pela Senhorita Kido e pela harmonia do seu lar. Estava preocupado pelos eventos recentes, ainda mais por não confiar em Seiya. Também não confiava em Jabu, mas achava ele um mal menor, um incomodo suportável.

-Tatsumi, mudança de planos. Estou levando o senhor e a senhora Kido para fora da cidade. Vou alertar a segurança do aeroporto para preparar seu jatinho particular. Vou preparar a limusine. Avise a Senhorita Kido, assim que ela retornar.

**-11h16min AM-**

Tatsumi era um homem metódico. Após a conversa com Jabu, mudou totalmente a rotina da casa. Sabia que sem os Kido na residência, era ele quem dava as ordens e zelava pela tranquilidade da senhorita Saori. Se focou em seus afazeres e da sacada da janela ainda conseguiu ver seus patrões entrando na limusine que se encontrava estacionada na entrada da mansão, e acompanhou o carro saindo pelo portão principal, até ele se perder no corredor de árvores formado pelo pomar. Virou-se para dar ordens aos empregados sobre o almoço da Senhorita Kido. Ia sugerir o prato predileto dela, mas não teve tempo de terminar sua frase.

Foi surpreendido, assim como aos outros empregados pelo estrondo causado por uma grande explosão, seguida por uma bola de fogo e uma coluna de fumaças, vindas do portão principal.

Correu para o jardim, e viu junto com outros funcionários aterrorizados a limusine onde o casal Kido se encontrava se transformando em um inferno de ferro retorcido.

Uma empregada, se aproximou dele, com lágrimas nos olhos...estava em estado de choque.

- Senhor Tatsumi...o patrão e a patroa...Meus Deus! O que faremos agora?

- Cancelem o almoço.

Disse, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

**Fim do capitulo dez**


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 11. O "Gambito do Rei" **

**-11h06min AM- Fundação Graad, Palaestra, térreo**

Shiryu e Shun estavam preparados para a situação que se apresentava. Seiya, em um movimento rápido se lançou na direção do corredor onde os dois estavam. Era um corredor que dava em uma porta lateral à esquerda, o almoxarifado onde as meninas estavam trancadas, e uma escada à direita, que levava á sub loja. Shun havia retirado a arma da mochila de Seiya, e a carregado. Sabia usar armas graças a sua família. Ele era a "ovelha branca" da casa. Seu pai era de uma linhagem de militares. Seu irmão serviu ao exército antes de entrar na polícia, e lhe ensinou a atirar. Mas Shun detestava armas. Dedicou a vida a ser um civil, para certo descontentamento do pai. Não gostava de violência, achava que tudo podia se resolver sem a necessidade de conflito. Mas aquela era um situação diferente. Era sua vida que estava em risco. E a de sua amada. Pensou em June e ficou convicto que não era hora para valores ou dúvidas. Teria que lutar para proteger as pessoas que ama.

Seiya seguiu para as escadas, junto com os outros dois. O intuito era obvio: desviar a atenção, até a equipe de segurança intervir. E também levar os atiradores o mais longe possível da sala onde as mulheres estavam. Quando chegaram ao piso superior, tiveram uma surpresa desagradável. Dois seguranças da equipe de proteção à Saori desacordados. Ou mortos. Seiya olhou para os dois amigos e falou:

- São três contra cinco. Devemos dar alguma vantagem a eles?

Os dois sorriram e se preparam. Shun se posicionou próximo a uma bancada, enquanto Shiryu arrastava os seguranças para fora da linha central do corredor. Estavam desacordados, mas não mortos. Seiya esperou o primeiro criminoso surgir. Lembrou-se das palavras de Kiki sobre as munições especiais. E recarregou a arma com as balas de impacto cinético. Deu um disparo único, que atingiu a parede como uma granada. Ela cedeu sobre os dois primeiros bandidos, automaticamente lhes tirando da ação. Outros dois desceram a escada em retirada, enquanto o terceiro era alvejado por Shun. Primeiro um tiro certeiro no joelho, e depois na mão que segurava à metralhadora. Seiya olhou para ele admirado por sua pontaria. Só porque não gostava de lutar, não significava que não sabia lutar.

Enquanto os outros dois tentavam escapar pela parede danificada, Shiryu resolveu entrar em ação. A subloja possuía uma sacada, que dava para o corredor onde estavam antes. Vendo os outros criminosos correndo, Decidiu agir, antes que eles se aproximassem e ferissem alguém. Pulou da sacada em cima deles, usando seu conhecimento de Kung-fu. Desarmou o primeiro com um chute certeiro, que o fez cair desacordado. Em seguinte, atacou o outro com tamanha velocidade, que o pobre infeliz não saberia dizer quantos golpes sofreu. Iria jurar que fora atacado por uma multidão, dada a velocidade e a força dos socos do artista marcial.

Shiryu se voltou para Seiya, este observava a área de onde eles tinham vindo. Notou um grande número de pessoas correndo após o barulho dos tiros, e focou-se no que tinha que fazer. O escritório central ficava no décimo segundo andar. Não iria esperar pelo elevador. Pediu a Shiryu e Shun para prenderem os criminosos abatidos e ficarem de olho no elevador, enquanto ele se dirigia para a sala de reuniões. Teria que subir doze andares de escada, mas isso não iria detê-lo. Para proteger Saori, nada poderia detê-lo.

**-11h09min AM- Fundação Graad, Palaestra, 12° andar. A grande Sala.**

Os barulhos interrompem uma reunião que tinha começado de forma promissora. Saori explicava de forma clara e objetiva o que desejava com a Palaestra para os diretores da mesa. Apesar de seu pai ser dono da empresa, ela entrou em capital aberto ha dois anos por conta de problemas operacionais. Uma das maiores fontes de renda da fundação Graad era uma série de investimentos na marinha mercante e na manutenção de estaleiros. Por causa de uma série de acidentes, as cotas de ação caíram, forçando a venda de pacotes para equilibrar os lucros. A empresa se manteve sem prejuízo, mas o controle total deixou a mão de seu pai e passou para a diretoria. Mistumasa mantinha os 51% das ações que eram necessários pára ser o diretor geral, mas a situação de saúde dele também era um problema. Já era um homem idoso, e só tinha Saori como herdeira. Uma empresa liderada por uma mulher causava estranheza e medo no mercado japonês, e a possibilidade do Senhor Kido morrer sem uma figura masculina a frente da empresa fez com que as ações decaíssem. Por isso que sua mãe se apressava em lhe arranjar um marido. Para de certa forma também manter a empresa em segurança.

Sua palestra era sobre os investimentos na educação privada, e como os países que abriram institutos privados voltados para pessoas de baixa renda melhoram a qualidade da mão de obra especializada. Criando uma geração de estudantes de qualidade, se geraria uma nova geração de profissionais bem qualificados que iriam impulsionar o mercado. E com essa mão de obra tendo como primeira opção de emprego a Fundação Kido, eles estariam com vantagem sobre o mercado.

Quando ia explicar como o projeto seria custeado e mantido, o barulho de tiros lhe chamou a atenção. Algo acontecia nos andares abaixo, mais precisamente na entrada do prédio.

Andou até a janela, mas se lembrou da recomendação de seus seguranças. Parou e se dirigiu até eles, que adentravam a porta de maneira apressada. O protocolo ditava que em situações assim, deveria acompanhá-los de imediato. Tinha ouvido essas regras de fuga em emergência milhares de vezes, e sempre as achou um exagero. Até ontem. Eles mal se aproximaram da jovem, quando foram interrompidos de maneira brutal.

Saori congelou no lugar, horrorizada, quando viu os dois tombarem a sua frente. Eram não só protetores, mas amigos. Sabia quem eles eram, suas famílias e seus gostos. Ver aqueles dois homens, aquelas duas vidas serem tiradas na sua frente, foi como se algo dentro dela quebrasse. Tudo ficou em preto e branco. Como num filme antigo, ou em um mangá. Preto, branco e vermelho. Virou-se para trás, e viu o homem de terno risca de giz, com uma arma dourada em cada uma das mãos. Estava de pé, com um largo sorriso no rosto. Era uma expressão de prazer e sadismo sem par. Pela primeira vez, pode vislumbrar o rosto da morte.

- Sem interrupções na nossa reunião, _per favore_! Logo agora que estava começando a gostar do que estava ouvindo? Continue sua apresentação _Signora_ Kido. E o mesmo para vocês, caros diretores. Vamos ouvir ao que a nossa belladona estava dizendo. Educação é algo muito importando, e as idéias dessa Minerva moderna são muito interessantes.

Enquanto todos se sentavam aterrorizados, Máscara da Morte andou até a porta de onde os seguranças saíram e a fechou com um trinco. Olhou em seu relógio, e depois sentou na cadeira onde estava, como se aguardasse algo.

**-11h18min AM- Fundação Graad, Palaestra, 11° andar.**

Dez andares em 12 minutos. Teria feito em nove, mas teve que se deter para enfrentar mais quatro elementos que trancavam funcionários em uma sala do oitavo andar. Deixou dois mortos e os outros incapacitados por toda vida. Não estava de bom humor. Estava irado. Sabia que estava quebrando sua regra dourada: jamais ceder aos impulsos. Mas era mais forte que ele. Se Saori estava em risco, não era hora de se deter. Chegou ao décimo segundo andar e já percebeu que tudo estava errado. Luzes dos corredores desligadas, sem sinal de Shura ou Aldebaram. Ou tinha sido desarmados ou pior. Aproximou-se lentamente, com a arma empunho. Na luta do andar anterior, fora baleado na barriga. A bala entrou e saiu do outro lado. Não era um ferimento que o mataria, mas estava perdendo muito sangue, e logo isso iria influenciar em seus reflexos.

Lentamente chegou até a sala de reunião. Ouviu vozes, entre ela a de Saori. Sabia que entrar diretamente seria arriscado. Então teve uma idéia. Imbecil. Arriscada. Suicida. O tipo de idéia que poderia dar certo...

**-11h27min AM- Fundação Graad, Palaestra, 12° andar.**

Mascara da Morte estava esperando a ligação que iria lhe garantir mais de 10 milhões de Euros. Era apenas a confirmação de que os Kido estavam mortos. Precisava distrair a equipe de segurança principal, até ter a certeza que seu agente infiltrado teria feito o trabalho. Tudo desde o atentado de dois meses atrás, e o da ultima noite eram apenas uma estratégia. Como peças sendo movimentadas no tabuleiro de xadrez. Sua espera teve fim quando atendeu ao telefone celular. Apenas ouviu o que o interlocutor misterioso lhe relatava, depois abriu um sorriso maquiavélico de satisfação.

- Parabéns signora Kido. A parir de agora é uma das mulheres mais ricas do mundo. A notícia triste, que agora também está órfã.

Saori embranqueceu com a notícia. Seu rosto ficou alvo como a neve, como se fosse um fantasma. Sentiu-se vazia por dentro, e caiu ao solo, sem forças para ficar de pé. Apenas tentava balbuciar o nome de seus pais, mas as palavras lhe faltaram. Ao invés de sons de sua boca, apenas lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos. Alguns acionistas tentaram lhe amparar, enquanto o assassino, com plena satisfação em seu olhar se dirigia para a saída. Antes que pudesse mesmo sair de sua posição original, foi surpreendido por algo, ou alguém que entrava pela janela da sala. Seiya teve a mais loucas das idéias: utilizar a mangueira de incêndio do décimo terceiro andar, e usá-la como corda de rapel, para se atirar pela janela da sala da diretoria. Sua idéia deu certo, pois de imediato,consegui se atirar em cima do assassino, que com um movimento rápido consegui se virar o suficiente para disparar um disparo, que atingiu o cavaleiro em seu braço esquerdo, o mesmo que fora atingido por Jamiel na noite anterior. Foi um tiro proposital, pois o Mascara da Morte havia testemunhado à luta dos dois a longa distância. Dessa vez, nem mesmo seu treinamento lhe permitiu resistir à dor, Seiya cai no chão, fazendo com que Mascara da morte aproveite para disparar um segundo tiro, dessa vez na direção do seu coração. E atinge de forma certeira.

Enquanto a confusão se alastra, o bandido consegue fugir, ativando os alarmes de incêndio. Iria se misturar no meio da multidão, e sairia sem problemas do prédio.

Saori abraçava Seiya, que tombara a sua frente. Inconsolável, ela grita seu nome.

-Seiyyya! Não! Você não pode morrer! Você prometeu que não me abandonaria! Não posso continuar sem você, não agora que estou sozinha!

Shiryu e Shun conseguem sair do elevador a tempo de verem vários executivos correndo da sala, inclusive um homem com uma arma dourada na mão. Shiryu consegue olhar bem o rosto do assassino, que também lhe fixa um olhar. Foi ódio ao primeiro olhar. O bandido da um leve sorriso para o rapaz, que fazia menção de correr em seu encalço, quando ouve os gritos desesperados de dor da jovem. Ao entra, se deparam com a cena. Seiya caído nos braços dela, que chorava copiosamente.

Nesse instante os sprinklers se ativam, derramando uma chuva que cai sobre todos na sala, misturada com sangue e lágrimas.

**Fim do capitulo onze**


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 12. A cólera do Dragão **

Era uma cena muito triste para ele. Conhecia Saori há anos. Trabalhava com ela desde que voltara da China. Quando tinha 17 anos, Shiryu foi adotado por um casal chinês. Depois de dois anos em Honk Kong, voltou ao Japão para estudar nos programas de ensino da Fundação Graad. No tempo que ficou fora muita coisa havia mudado. Seika estava morta. Seiya havia desaparecido. E Saori se tornara uma pessoa agradável, diferente de quando era pequena. Também tinha Shun rei. Sua pequena flor de Lótus, que conheceu na China. Não conseguiria se imaginar sem ela. Mas vendo seu grande amigo, caído inerte, com a mulher que a ama chorando em prantos, se colocou naquela situação. De ver um ente querido ferido ou orto. E com isso, sentiu algo lhe queimando por dentro. Era bem mais forte que a dor.

Já sentira isso antes. Conhecia esse sabor. Era o ódio.

- Shun, procure as meninas!

- Espera Shiryu, aonde você vai?

- Vou atrás do homem que fez isso com Seiya. Vou fazê-lo pagar.

...

Máscara da Morte estava quase no estacionamento. Seu plano correra perfeitamente. A família Kido estava morta. Seiya Ogawara, o agente secreto que atrapalhou seus planos inicialmente estava morto. E tudo que precisava era pegar um avião e se encontrar com a bela dama sorte, e seus milhões de recompensa.

Quando chegou à escada que levaria ao estacionamento subterrâneo, sentiu um golpe poderoso em suas costas. Uma dor intensa lhe envolveu enquanto suas costelas se quebravam com o impacto. Conseguiu se levantar a tempo de se posicionar de forma defensiva, sacando suas armas. Dois novos golpes, um chute que lhe atinge em ambas as mãos, seguido de outro que lhe quebra um dente, fazendo o recuar alguns metros. Ao olhar para seu agressor, reconhece o garoto que o encarou no corredor da sala de reuniões.

- Está cometendo um grande erro garoto! Não sabe com quem se meteu!

- Com um covarde assassino! Eu reconheceria aquele olhar de longe. O olhar de quem se delicia com o sofrimento dos outros. O olhar de quem sentiu prazer com a morte.

- Há! Não me venha com esse discurso de moralismo _compagno_! Se você me reconheceu pelo olhar apenas, é porque sabe muito bem como é sensação! Predatori se reconhecem de longe, e você tem os olhos de quem já matou também.

-Sim, eu já matei antes. E hoje vou quebrar uma promessa. Hoje vou matar de novo...

Pela primeira vez em anos o siciliano sente medo. Não tem mais frases inteligentes, nem mesmo um sorriso no rosto. Este rapaz, este homem a sua frente era diferente dos outros. Seus olhos eram ferozes, mas não como um animal que age pelo instinto ou pela raiva. Havia algo mais. Algo antigo e poderoso nele. Era como se estivesse frente a frente com um monstro mitológico, como um demônio, ou um dragão.

Puxou uma faca de combate e se preparou para um embate a moda siciliana: mano a mano.

Shiryu retirou sua camisa, molhada pelos springlers, e a rasgou em duas bandas, as enrolando em seus braços. Os usaria para tentar aparar os golpes que não conseguisse desviar com o mínimo de danos.

Estudaram-se por um minuto ou dois. Havia um silêncio sepulcral naquele ambiente. Nem o vento sibilava, como se o próprio ar tivesse parada para observar a luta. Em instantes, um movimento: O Máscara da Morte avança, com uma estocada de esgrima, e em seguida faz mais movimentos rápidos e precisos, tentando quebrar a guarda do Dragão a sua frente. Shiryu se esquiva nos primeiros movimentos, mas um quarto e ultimo lhe atinge o ante braço esquerdo. Aproveita a situação e ataca com um jogo de pernas, girando no próprio eixo e se lançando no ar, como uma guilhotina que cai sobre um homem condenado. Foi assim que o Máscara da Morte se sentiu, quando todo o peso da perna de Shiryu recai sobre seu fêmur, o partindo em um estalar seco e doloroso.

O assassino sai cambaleante para trás, enquanto Shiryu apenas o observa.

-Maledeto!

O jovem apenas avança lentamente. Cada golpe do assassino é rechaçado, e tem como um resposta um golpe ainda mais potente. Suas costelas estão fraturadas. Seu fêmur esta partido. E agora, acabou de perder dois dentes com um soco certeiro em seu maxilar, que o faz cair para trás e largar sua faca. Enquanto se arrastava para longe do lutador, ferido e aterrorizado, Shiryu continuava a avançar, com olhos ameaçadores.

Mas a natureza das feras é atacar mesmo que acuadas. Com um movimento rápido, o mascara da morte saca um pequena pistola, escondida de em um coldre em sua perna esquerda. Shiryu se detém, esperando o assassino mirar. Talvez pudesse prever o momento anterior ao disparo, e desviar do projétil.

Não teve tempo.

Um estampido seco ecoa na garagem, enquanto a mão do assassino se esmigalha no ar, junto com sua arma e uma nuvem de sangue, ossos e carne rasgada.

Enquanto se contorce de dor, Shiryu olha para o lado espantado. Vê saindo das sombras um rosto familiar, segurando uma magnum 44 em uma das mãos. O cano fumegante, de onde a bala salvadora havia saído.

-Ikki! Como você me achou?

- Depois que Seiya esteve no distrito mais cedo, fiquei de pegar passar algumas informações a mais para ele. Como Shun e June me avisaram que a Senhorita Kido viria trabalhar, decide vir direto para cá. Cheguei ao momento em que os alarmes de incêndio soaram. Vi esse cara esquisito correndo para cá, e você apressado logo atrás, e deduzi que alguma merda ia acontecer.

- Deixe me terminar com ele. Ele matou o Seiya! Deixe-me...

- **SHIRYU!** – gritou para o amigo- Lembre-se que sou policial. Não posso deixar que você mate esse homem!

Deteve-se, então acendeu um cigarro, e depois olhou para o amigo com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não antes de interrogá-lo. E conheço ótimas formas de fazer um homem falar. Agora deixe os profissionais cuidarem disso. Vá. Provavelmente seus amigos precisam de você.

Concordou com as palavras do policial. Em sua raiva, deixou Shun rei para trás, e havia a situação de Seiya e Saori. Seus amigos eram mais importantes. Acenou com gratidão ao investigador, e seguiu de volta para o prédio apressadamente. Enquanto corria, ouviu Ikki falando com o criminoso. – _Então passarinho, vamos fazer você cantar._

Em seguida um grito de agonia que gelaria a alma de qualquer homem.

Não sentiu qualquer pena ou remorsos.

**Fim do capitulo doze**


	13. Chapter 13

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 13. Mortes temporárias. Vidas definitivas.**

Luto é algo que vem em ondas.

A ficha sempre demora a cair. Às vezes, quando algo muito ruim acontece, ficamos em choque, anestesiados e sem acreditar no que acontece a nossa volta.

Saori Kido se sentia assim. Passaram-se dois dias desde que seu mundo desabara. Estava na casa da amiga June, em um belo apartamento no centro de Tókio. Não conseguia se sentir bem em qualquer outro lugar, não tinha outro lugar para ir. Sua casa estava cheia de policiais e militares. E a fundação estava temporariamente com suas funções suspensas. A mídia fez um grande show, mas sem informações confirmadas. Para todos os efeitos, a família Kido estava em lugar seguro enquanto outro atentado era investigado.

Para Saori, a palavra _seguro_ perdera todo e qualquer sentido. June se aproxima da amiga e lhe oferece um chá. Ela o aceita, mas não esta animada. Usando uma leg com um conjunto de moletom, com cabelos descuidados e olhos marejados de tanto chorar. É um dia frio, chove bastante. Sentada numa sacada próxima a janela, observava as luzes da cidade no crepúsculo que começava a cair e dar lugar para a noite.

Tókio sempre parecia viva, a qualquer hora do dia. Exatamente o oposto do que ela sentia.

-Maninha, você tem que comer alguma coisa. Estou preocupada. Sei que parece ser uma frase pronta, mas você tem que reagir.

Saori apenas sorriu do cuidado da amiga. Eram irmãs verdadeiramente. Sabia que podia contar com June em qualquer situação, mas mesmo todo aquele amor não podia tapar o vazio em sua alma. Em seu coração. Sentia-se mal, sem animo ou fome. E o que mais doía era a culpa que sentia por não saber analisar seus sentimentos. Sentia a falta do colo da mãe. Do zelo excessivo do pai. Mas sentia uma falta maior ainda de Seiya. Não entendia como esse sentimento podia ser maior que a dor de perder os pais. Seria ela tão egoísta assim? O que seria esse sentimento, que há fazia chorar de forma incessante por um perfeito estranho?

Deitou-se no colo da amiga e apenas fechou os olhos, enquanto as lágrimas caiam. Só queria que tudo fosse um pesadelo, e aguardava a hora de acordar.

...

Shiryu e Shun rei estavam em seu apartamento, junto de Shun e Minu. Resolveram fazer um jantar, e tentar se recuperar de tudo que aconteceu. Uma pequena reunião de amigos, para tentar amenizar a dor das perdas. O casal Kido estava morto, assim como Jabu, que estava dentro da limusine quando explodira. Seiya também teve seu corpo levado pelos militares e Saori esta incomunicável, escondida na casa de June enquanto a situação melhorava. Se é que ela pode melhorar. Ikki esta dando seguimento as investigações, baseado no que conseguiu extrair do Mascara da Morte.

Todos pareciam desolados, especialmente Minu. Ninguém sabia, mas ela e Jabu tinham um pequeno caso, que não era público por conta do seu trabalho. Minu não queria ser prejudicada, e não tinha plena confiança nos sentimentos do segurança, a ponto de assumir uma relação. Mas sentiu bastante sua morte, assim como a de Seiya.

- Parece um historia de terror. -Diz a jovem- É como se uma maldição tivesse caído sobre todos nós.

Todos sentem o mesmo, e quase não falam. De repente a campainha toca, anunciando alguém na porta.

Shiryu vai atender, e abre com cautela. A sua frente esta um jovem com seus dezoito anos, cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos cor de âmbar, escondidos atrás de um par de óculos. Ele se veste com uma camisa social, gravata e um colete, e tem uma pasta, típica de quem porta um laptop, transversal ao corpo.

-Senhor Suyama?

-Sim. Sinto muito, mas esse não é um bom momento.

-Entendo. Não quero atrapalhar, mas preciso falar com o senhor Amamya. Poderia chamá-lo?

- Quem é você garoto?

-Sou um amigo do Seiya. –diz o jovem, com um sorriso enigmático.

- Então -diz Shiryu, abrindo mais a porta para que os outros possam ver com quem ele está conversando – você esta ciente que ele infelizmente faleceu...

Nessa hora Kiki dá um sorriso. Ele apenas retira seus óculos e responde com certa satisfação de quem sabe de algo que outras pessoas não sabem.

- Bom Senhor, posso lhe assegurar que para nós do serviço secreto, a morte é um estado meio que no mínimo, "temporário". Posso entrar? Meu assunto com o senhor Amamya é um tanto quanto urgente...

E sem entender bem sobre o que aquele estranho jovem dizia Shiryu lhe deixa entrar. E o que ele tem para falar deixaria a todos perplexos.

...

A campanhia toca no apartamento de June. Ela olha pelo olho mágico e vê Julian Solo parado a sua porta. Acompanhado dele está o mordomo de Saori, Tatsumi. Ela estranha os dois ali há essa hora, mas entende que deve ser importante.

Abre a porta e pergunta.

-Senhor Solo? Tatsumi? O que aconteceu?

-Desculpe o tardar da hora June, mas insiti a Tatsumi que me levasse até a Saori. Precisava entrar em contato com ela o quanto antes.

Saori estava no sofá, coberta com um edredom e esperava por June voltar. Viu Julian e se levantou o abraçando. Já tinha recebido as condolências dele um dia antes, e realmente precisava de amigos.

-Minha cara, estou saindo do Japão, infelizmente. Deveres com minha empresa. E por isso quero lhe fazer um ultimo convite: venha comigo para a Itália. Seria bom sair um pouco de tudo isso aqui. Por experiência própria, posso lhe dizer que se afastar das memórias lhe ajuda esquecer.

Saori sabia que Julian estava certo. Ele perdeu os pais há três anos, e entendia sobre isso. Pensava se de repente não era a melhor solução. Mas tinha seus deveres com a empresa e o orfanato.

-Obrigada pelo convite Julian. Mas não posso. Não agora. Meu pai lutou muito pela fundação. Eu não posso deixar que seus projetos e sonhos morram com ele. Tenho que ser forte em sua memória.

-Não por isso senhorita Kido. Acredito que o jovem Solo tenha razão, e que uma viagem agora lhe faria bem. Enquanto esta fora, eu posso assumir as coisas. Com antes.

Saori acintiu com a cabeça. Sabia que os dois queriam seu bem, mas sair dos pais agora não seria a melhor coisa apars eu coração. Julian disse que ela precisava esquecer, mas a ultima coisa que queria era isso. Não queria apagar Seus pais e Seiya da sua memória.

-Eu não sei. não sei se poderia. Não agora.

-Mas senhorita, desejamos apenas o seu bem. A senhorita poderia relaxar, enquanto eu assumiria os negócios até voltar. Assim como no passado, antes do atentado contra o seu pai na Europa.

Saori estranhou. Não pelas palavras de Tatsumi, Mas pela reação de Julian. Ele agiu como se as palavras do mordomo não fossem novidades.

-Eu.. agradeço Julian. Mas não posso sair..ainda não.

-Pena. Diz o milionário. Eu não gostaria de chegar a esse nível. Olha para Tatsumi, que apenas saca uma pistola, e aponta para June.

-Senhorita June, seria extremamente providencial que se sentasse. Calmamente, E sem tentar pegar em seu telefone por favor.

- Tatsumi! O que você esta fazendo?

- Apenas fazendo o meu trabalho Senhorita. Zelando pelo nome da família Kido.

Nesse momento Julian puxa um papel de seu bolso, e o coloca em cima da mesa da sala, junto com uma caneta.

-Queria que as coisas fossem diferente Saori. Queria que ficássemos juntos. Mas você dificultou tudo. Essa procuração transfere os poderes absolutos da fundação de você para Tatsumi. Ele assumira os negócios enquanto você sai em viagem para se recuperar da trágica morte de seus pais. Se você tivesse aceitado minhas ofertas anteriores, estaríamos juntos. Mas seu orgulho idiota lhe fez recusar meu amor. Por causa de quem? DELE? DE UM RELES SOLDADINHO?

Grita de forma furiosa, dando um soco na mesa com o documento. Saori e June se espantam com a expressão psicótica do jovem. Ele esta descontrolado, sem dúvidas.

- Você..-balbucia Saor.

-Sim. E tudo seria bem mais fácil se você fosse minha esposa. Juntos seriamos os imperadores da terra e do mar. Mas agora, terei que me virar sozinho. Pena. Agora as coisas acontecerão assim: Você assina a procuração, e o Tatsumi não explode os miolos da sua bela amiga. Que tal?

- Julian, isso não é você. Você não é assim! Pare com essa Loucura. Eu sei que você não mataria ninguém...- Saori tenta argumentar, mesmo sabendo que pode ser em vão. Olha com súplica par Tatsumi, mas só vê desdém no rosto do mordomo. Teria ela sido tão enganada assim? Por todos?

- Nisso você esta errada, bellamia. E agora assine. Assine ou...

-Ou o quê? – Uma voz fala, saindo da escuridão. Para surpresa de todos, mais ainda de saori, era Seiya, usando uma roupa das forças especiais, negra e com uma pistola em cada mão.

- Não! Você estava morto! –Exclama Tatsumi, enquanto Julian apenas se cala incrédulo. Saori apenas sussurra seu nome, enquanto lágrimas de felicidade escorrer do rosto.

- Pode-se dizer que as noticias da minha morte foram extremamente exageradas. Mascara da Morte não foi o primeiro a tentar atingir o meu coração. Por isso que passei a usar kevlar. Ultima moda no serviço secreto! E Tatsumi, acertar uma bala na sua careca me seria um grande prazer. Poderia me fazer o favor de abaixar essa arma, antes que eu não me contenha?

O mordomo obedece, enquanto June se afasta e se aproxima de Seiya. O agente se aproxima de Julian e Saori, se pondo entre os dois, enquanto o milionário se aproxima da janela. Esta encurralado.

-June, no meu bolso de trás tem um par de algemas. Poderia me fazer o favor de colocá-las em Tatsumi por favor?

- É pra já! – Nesse momento, Saori olha para a amiga e percebe algo: ela sabia!

-Como você descobriu?- Pergunta Solo.

-Foi complicado, mas na verdade a culpa foi toda sua. Você deixou muitas migalhas para eu seguir. Tudo começou com seus pais. Alexander Solo e Mitsumasa Kido eram amigos, e sócios. Sócios em uma empreitada chamada projeto Libra. Seu pai Saori, tinha muita influência no parlamento Japonês. Estava junto com outros indivíduos influentes tentando aprovar uma lei que iria ampliar o investimento empresarial em portos estatais. Dessa forma a Fundação Graad seria responsável por quase 60 por cento dos portos e estaleiros do Pacífico. Junto com a corporação Atlantis, seus pais e os pais de Julian seriam a maior força econômica a agir no Oceano Pacífico. Mas Julian tinha outros planos. Ele queria a empresa do pai, e queria você. Ele sabia que sua mãe desejava seu casamento para acalmar o conselho de diretores da fundação Kido. Se seu pai morresse, junto com os pais dele, ele assumiria o comando da Atlatntis,e forçaria um casamento entre vocês dois. Mas então aconteceu um imprevisto. Ele não esperava que Mistumasa fosse salvo por mim anos atrás. Quando seu pai voltou ao Japão ele mudou, e desistiu do Projeto Libra. Por isso as empresas Kido tiveram uma queda nas bolsas. Porque ele trocou a empresa pela família. Isso atrapalhou os planos de Julian que teve que optar por um plano B: Você não é Tatsumi?

Falou olhando para o mordomo, cujos olhos, queimavam de raiva.

-Você era o numero dois da Fundação Graad. Se Mitsumasa, morresse e Saori e Julian se casassem, você teria um futuro promissor no conselho de diretores. Tudo que tinha que fazer era ser o fiel escudeiro da família, e convencer Yuki a casá-los. Mas tudo mudou quando Mistsumasa voltou ao Japão e nomeou Saori como sua representante. Deve ter sido um golpe para você não? Servir anos a família, esperando a sua recompensa e descobrir que a menina mimada seria sua chefe! Então Solo lhe contatou, com uma proposta irrecusável. Se o casal Kido morre-se, Saori ficaria sozinha. Fragilizada. E assim, vocês dois a dobrariam. Se houvesse um casamento, você teria o que mais desejava não é mesmo Solo? Saori e a fortuna Kido, para se tornar o "imperador dos mares". E Tatsumi o poder que sempre ambicionou.

-Você não tem provas. – diz Julian, desafiador.

- Mas eu tenho sim. Nesse momento, dois dos melhores hackers do mundo estão acessando dados de transação bancarias que mostram sua tentativa de incorporar propriedades dos Kido em Hokkaido e Kioto. Portos e empresas de transporte marítimo. Isso sem falar o telefone de Mascara da Morte, com as conversas entre vocês. O testemunho dele, e várias impressões digitais que ele deixou em seu condomínio também. O Detetive Amamya é muito bom em fazer as pessoas falarem. É como se ele, literalmente, entrasse na mente das pessoas!

Julian percebeu que não tinha escapatória. Havia sido pego. Mas não seria preso. Ele era Julian Almodaris Solo. Jamais seria confinado a uma jaula. A morte lhe soava mais convidativa. Em um movimento rápido, correu para a janela e se atirou. Era uma queda de vinte andares.

Até as profundezas sem fim.

Saori se levanta, tentando se recobrar. Olha para June que apenas sorri como se estivesse pedindo desculpas pela mentira. Sabia o tempo todo que Seiya estava vivo e não lhe contou. Virou-se apara o agente e foi em sua direção.

- Saori, você está bem..PAFT!

Foi interrompido pelo tapa direto no rosto, que ecoava pela sala. As lágrimas rolavam nos seus olhos.

- Isso foi ter morrido! E isso é por estar vivo!

O abraça e o beija de forma intensa e carinhosa. Estavam juntos, finalmente. Sem precisarem se esconder, ou mentir. Estavam juntos.

Enquanto o casal finalmente se entende, tatsumi aproveita a situação para tentar fugir, dando um encontrão em June. Quando se dirigia para a saída, foi interrompido por um punho que com um golpe certeiro quebrou seu nariz.

- Senhor Tatsumi Kisaragi. Polícia de Tókio. O senhor está preso por conspiração, tentativa de assassinato, extorsão e ameaça com arma de fogo. Melhor não tentar se levantar. A não ser que queira outros ossos quebrados.

Nesse momento, Ikki e um grupo de policiais adentram o recinto. Ele olha para o casal a sua frente e esboça um sorriso de contentamento.

- Está muito bem para um homem morto Seiya. Como disse antes, obrigado por agitar a vida monótona de um policial entediado. Apareça mais vezes.

Seiya apenas acena para o amigo positivamente. Tudo ocorrerá conforme o planejado...

**Fim do capitulo treze**


	14. Chapter 14

Nota: Saint Seiya não me pertence

**Amor e Guerra**

By Rafael1977born

**Capítulo 14. Epílogos.**

_**O cavaleiro e a princesa**_

A mansão Kido parecia muito mais vazia sem as vozes deles.

Saori andava pelos corredores da casa, vendo a quão silenciosa ela estava. Mesmo com o barulho de empregados, para ela a casa não seria mais a mesma coisa.

Passaram-se dois dias desde o incidente no apartamento de June. Fora uma sucessão sem fim de emoções conflitantes. A surpresa pela revelação de que foi Julian Solo, seu amigo de longa data, quem arquitetara a morte dos seus pais. A traição de Tatsumi, que a conhecia desde que era criança. A alegria por Seiya estar vivo. Vários sentimentos, todos avassaladores.

Agora se encontrava só, vendo naquela grande mansão, as sombras de um passado feliz.

- Senhorita Kido? – a emprega a chamou, lhe despertando de seu transe.

- Sim?

- O senhor Ogawara se encontra no portão. Ele deseja lhe ver.

Depois da morte de Julian, Seiya a levou para a casa de Shiryu. Lá encontrou com seus amigos, que também ficaram surpresos pela revelação do plano de Seiya. De como ele desconfiava de Julian e forjou a própria morte para poder pega-lo. Mesmo feliz com seu retorno, não pode perdoá-lo por um único detalhe: seus pais estavam mortos.

Será que isso também fazia parte do plano dele? Será que sendo um agente secreto, ele deixaria os pais dela morrerem para cumprir sua missão? Essas dúvidas fizeram com que ela não o quisesse ver mais.

A essa altura, não sabia em quem confiar. E decididamente, não confiaria em um espião.

- Capitão Ogawara. - disse de forma seca, escondendo seus sentimentos, seu desejo em abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

- Saori.

Ele estava belo, ela não pode deixar de reconhecer. Estava com seu uniforme completo, coberto com um sobre tudo e com seu quepe em mãos. Estava com um ar formal e triste. Pela primeira vez, ela olhou para aquele homem corajoso e desafiador e viu fragilidade.

- Vim me despedir. Terminei com meus afazeres e preciso entregar um relatório final para meu superior na Grécia. Só queria lhe dizer algo antes de ir.

- Acho que já disse e fez tudo que queria Seiya. Já teve sua vitória. O moçinho ganhou. O vilão perdeu. Pode voltar a sua vida de aventuras e espionagem.

Seiya não sabia como responder. Saori estava muito magoada. Não era para menos. Ele mentiu para ela. E ainda estava mentindo.

- Adeus Saori. Não sei se isso lhe importa agora, mas eu te amo. Sempre te amei. E nunca vou deixar de amar.

Saori estava despedaçada. Não queria deixá-lo ir. Mas não sabia como fazê-lo ficar. Não sabia como esconder essa dúvida que sente dele. Não sabia como perdoá-lo. Apenas o viu indo em direção das escadas. Desceu um último degrau, e deixou algo sobre o parapeito. Olhou para ela uma última vez e disse:

- Agradeça a eles por mim. Por tudo. E me desculpe de novo. Não queria mentir para você, mas era necessário. E é isso que eu sou Saori. Posso não ser o melhor dos homens, mas sou um bom soldado. Um bom cavaleiro. Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. Adeus.

Ela não entendeu sua última frase. Apenas o observou subindo na moto e saindo da propriedade. Desceu até as escadas e pegou o envelope. O abriu e viu uma foto. Bem antiga, com sinais de estar desgastada com o tempo. Nela, estavam Saori e seus pais, Seiya e sua irmã Seika. Era mais uma daquelas fotos que eram tiradas no orfanato, mas com uma diferença: nessa foto, Saori estava feliz.

Olhou para a foto com olhos marejados, enquanto ouvia o barulho da moto desaparecendo ao longe. Subiu as escadas de volta a mansão, mas foi interrompida por outro carro que chegava. Era um sedan preto com a placa da polícia de Tókio. Ao parar na entrada da casa, notou que quem dirigia era Ikki. E se surpreendeu com quem saia do banco do carona.

- JABU?

Em seguida seu coração saltou pela boca! Das portas de trás, seus pais saiam do carro! Sim! Seus pais! Mitsumasa e Yuki Kido! Estavam vivos! Correu para os seus braços e chorou copiosamente. Todos que ali estavam se emocionaram inclusive o policial e o segurança. Funcionários congratulavam seus patrões por estar vivo, algo que parecia um verdadeiro milagre.

- Mas como!?

- Minha filha, eu e sua mãe pretendíamos contar antes mas...

- O que aconteceu? Como aconteceu?

- Foi tudo idéia do Seiya, disse Jabu. – No dia do atentado, ele passou aqui bem cedo. Disse que tinha uma suspeita do Tatsumi, e me pediu para fazer uma "encenação". Eu disse a ele que seus pais iriam viajar, e fiquei o observando. Enquanto fingia cuidar de assuntos da segurança, o segui, e vi que tinha colocado um explosivo no carro. O timer era bem simples, detonaria alguns minutos assim que o carro fosse ligado. Então eu apenas fingi que iria levá-los de limusine, e quando chegamos ao pomar, descemos e entramos em um carro que já estava esperando lá fora.

- Isso mesmo minha filha –disse Mitsumasa – Seiya conversou conosco antes. Você já tinha saído para ir para a fundação. Ele queria contar para você as desconfianças dele. Mas como você tinha saído e ele não queria nos deixar a sós, pediu para obedecermos a Jabu. E então, quando ele nos disse que corríamos risco, tivemos que fazer essa encenação e mentir para você.

- O resto foi comigo! –Disse Ikki- Ele me falou da idéia da conspiração, e que a única forma de manter os Kido em segurança era se eles estivessem "mortos". Disse que eu precisaria apenas fingir que eles estavam mortos de verdade. Quando Jabu me ligou dizendo o que aconteceu, eu pedi para um amigo legista atestar que existiam vítimas fatais no carro em chamas. Assim, de uma hora para outra, Jabu e seus pais estariam mortos, até o assassino estar preso pelo menos.

Saori estava perplexa. –Ele...ele pensou em tudo! Ele..estava sempre..protegendo todos!

- Tenho que admitir que o miserável é bom. Miserável no bom sentido! – confessou Jabu. – E onde ele está? Eu devo uma rodada de cerveja para ele!

- Saori se lembrou de tudo que tinha dito a Seiya. Ele tinha vindo ali para se explicar. Por isso a frase, por isso a foto! E ela o escorraçou! De novo!

-Ikki! Preciso que você me dê uma carona! Pai, mãe, eu os amo! Deus, ainda bem que estão vivos! Mas preciso encontrar o Seiya! Antes que eu o perca pára sempre!

...

Seiya se dirigia até seu apartamento. Kiki estava lá à espera, junto de Aioria. Iria lhes entregar as chaves do lugar e a moto, e depois iria para o base militar de Hokkaido. De lá, um vôo direto para Grécia. Tinha algumas assuntos a resolver. Viu os dois lhe esperando, ele também uniformizado, e Kiki de terno e gravata.

- Aqui esta. Agora de volta a rotina.

- Tem certeza Pégasus? Você gosta da garota! Não seria melhor tentar pelo menos?

- Kiki esta certo! Não parece legal você salvar a princesa, matar o dragão e depois ter que voltar para casa de mãos abanando.

- Não vou. Eu vim para o Japão para enfrentar o meu passado. E eu consegui fazer isso. E agora eu vi que meu lugar é onde meu coração está. Mas mesmo que eu queira estar aqui, ainda não posso ficar.

- Então porque voltar para Grécia?

- Porque certas coisas devem ser feitas pessoalmente.

Sem aviso, um carro negro parou dando uma freada brusca, que quase causou uma acidente. Um motorista mais nervoso chegou a gritar com o outro condutor, que apenas mostrou um distintivo e gritou "Assunto policial!". Do banco do carona, Saori desce apressada, e corre na direção de Seiya.

- Saori?

- Temos que conversar! AGORA!

Kiki e Aioria se entreolham, sabendo que aquela era uma situação em que eles não deveriam participar. Ikki acabara de estacionar o carro, e também tem a mesma impressão.

- Vamos deixar eles se resolverem ok? Tem cerveja lá em cima. – diz Kiki, enquanto sacode as chaves da casa que Seiya lhe dera.

- Você tem idade para beber moleque? – pergunta Ikki.

- Sou do serviço secreto! Tenho idade para fazer tudo! – sorri e sobe as escadas. Os outros dois o seguem, sabendo que o casal precisava de um momento á sós.

...

- Vamos para um lugar mais tranqüilo?

- Não...eu só preciso de um momento para lhe dizer isso...eu...me perdoa Seiya. Eu fui uma boba! Sempre fui! Todas as vezes que você se aproximou de mim eu te tratei mal. Era uma idiota que só olhava as aparências...não pensava que você me amava, que só queria saber de mim porque eu era a SAORI KIDO. Por favor, me perdoe! Eu te..

Não teve tempo de completar a frase. Sua boca foi calada com os lábios dele. O beijo intenso e demorado, de quem finalmente tinha encontrado o que procurava. Os dois se entregaram a aquele momento, e depois ele confessou.

- Eu também te amo Saori. E não tem nada a ver por você ser uma Kido. Tem a ver por ser você. Apenas você.

- Então não vá! Fica comigo!

- Eu tenho que ir. Afinal, tenho responsabilidades. Como posso pedir transferência para Tokio e exigir minhas férias sem me apresentar ao meu comandante?

- Esta falando sério? – os olhos da jovem se encheram de felicidade.

- Sim. E agora que você esta aqui, porque não vai comigo? Essas férias seriam muito melhores se estivéssemos juntos.

- Eu..aceito! Só nós dois! E pra onde você vai me levar?

- Para um lugar que na minha cabeça tem tudo a ver com você: Athenas!

_**O rei está morto. Longa vida ao rei!**_

É entardecer em Roma. Uma bela mulher esta nua em uma piscina, saboreando sua taça de vinho. Enquanto olha as notícias sendo narradas pela apresentadora de um jornal, que lamenta a morte do jovem magnata Julian Solo. As circunstâncias ainda não são conhecidas, mas tudo leva a crer que tenha sido um ato de suicídio em seu iate particular, na costa do Japão.

-Eles são criativos não? – comenta a bela mulher, com seu acompanhante, um também belo e musculoso homem de longos cabelos negros, enquanto lhe abraça e beija seu pescoço suavemente.

- Hummm..Kanon...desse jeito não vou querer sair daqui. Mas falando sério agora, não acha que isso pode soar estranho? Suicídio?

- Não minha bela sereia. De maneira alguma. Afinal, hoje em dia tudo pode ser explicado como um caso de profunda depressão. Pobre menino rico se mata por sentir falta dos pais. Sem falar que não deixa de ser verdade. E quanto aos preparativos?

- Tudo correu conforme o planejado. Enquanto você passava para ele todas aquelas informações sobre compra de ações da Fundação Graad, ele nem percebia que assinava procurações que passavam várias das cotas de ações dele para seu nome meu amor. Estava tão obcecado pela tal Kido, que nem olhava para nada a sua volta.

- Ainda bem. Assim ele não via seu império marinho escorrer como água dos seus dedos. Assim ele não via a mais bela de todas as deidades do mar, bem a sua frente. Agora isso tudo é meu. Tanto essa fortuna, como você!

- Assim você é quem me encanta...meu "dragão marinho"...

E assim, o casal se entrega a sua luxúria. Numa mesa próxima vários documentos, inclusive inúmeras cotas de ações das empresas Kido.

**Fim?**


End file.
